Destruction imminente
by Aurelia-21
Summary: La terre est menacée. Cette contient 2 fins alternative. J'aimerais avoir votre avis. laquelle préférez vous ? Quelques scènes violentes.


AURELIA

Fic n° 24

AVRIL 2004

Saison 5 avant Zénith.

Disclaimer : les personnages de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas. Le personnage de Lisa Parker reste ma propriété, ne pas utiliser

Genre : drame, aventure

Résumé : Tout est dans le titre.

Avertissement : Cette fic a 2 fins alternatives. A vous de choisir celle qui vous préférez.

Statut : complet

DESTRUCTION IMMINENTE

Première partie

Mercredi 21 avril

La planète P7V345 n'était pas très différente de dizaines d'autres qu'ils avaient déjà visitées. La porte se trouvait sur un petit monticule, dans un paysage de sable, et de roches. Le climat était très chaud et sec et un vent violent commençait à souffler. Les voyageurs n'avaient rien pour s'abriter, et la tempête promettait d'être longue, car le ciel était envahi de gros nuages de sable et de poussière. La force du vent était telle qu'ils avançaient pliés en deux se protégeant le visage et les yeux avec leur bras.

O'Neill cria mais les autres l'entendirent à peine :

-Allons jusqu'à ces rochers, dit-il en montrant du doigt un amas brun juste à quelques mètres devant eux.

Ils s'écroulèrent épuisés sur le sol et entreprirent de se calfeutrer dans l'abri tout relatif d'une toile de tente. Impossible de se changer, il fallait attendre la fin de la tempête.

La tourmente s'apaisa aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-On se croirait sur Abydos dit Daniel. Il y avait de semblables tempêtes.

Un sable fin s'était infiltré partout, ils en étaient couverts, et même leurs yeux étaient rouges, car des grains s'étaient glissés sous leurs paupières.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et avec elle une fraîcheur qui ne tarderait pas à se transformer en froidure.

-Pour ce soir on ne peut pas aller plus loin. Carter ? Dit O'Neill en se tournant vers la jeune femme, nous sommes loin du village que nous devons atteindre ?

-Probablement une à deux heures de marche.

-Je vois, donc pour ce soir : repos.

La route était beaucoup plus longue que ne l'avait dit le major. Trois heures après avoir quitté le campement ils marchaient toujours s'enfonçant jusqu'aux chevilles dans le sable.

La chaleur commençait à irradier et le soleil qui se montrait à l'horizon n 'y était pas étranger.

Après une dernière dune le village apparut à leurs yeux, il était niché au cœur d'une palmeraie, des petites maisons blanches comme des cubes, entourées de plantations de légumes et de fruits, et des tentes disséminées entre les maisons.

Ils furent accueillis par le chef du village, un certain Mohat qui vint au devant d'eux avec un grand sourire.

S'il fut étonné de l'allure de nos voyageurs il n'en montra rien et leur offrit une hospitalité digne d'un roi.

On les fit pénétrer dans une tente très haute et spacieuse à l'abri du vent et des regards.

De très jeunes filles furent mises à leur service pour les aider à se débarrasser de la poussière du chemin.

Ce peuple très libre de mœurs ne connaissait ni la gêne, ni la pudeur. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de SG1. Ils eurent droit au bain pour les débarrasser de tout le sable accumulé, et la seule solution était de se plonger dans un baquet d'eau chaude. O'Neill sut se taire en voyant le regard furieux de son major, il se contenta de sourire, sans rien dire.

On leur donna de longues tuniques beiges et un burnous, tenue indispensable dans le désert.

Ils partagèrent un repas fait de semoule et de mouton. Mohat avait un sens de l'hospitalité très fort et leur donna à boire la boisson locale très alcoolisée qui mit instantanément le feu aux joues de Sam, Daniel s'étrangla, O'Neill fit une affreuse grimace et Teal'c refusa de boire. Mais son hôte ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

La soirée se passa à faire connaissance, et à la nuit tombée, les mêmes jeunes filles qui les avaient aidés à se baigner leur furent offertes pour la nuit. Cela paraissait être la tradition. Daniel sourit, cela lui rappelait d'excellents souvenirs. Mais il refusa, ils refusèrent tous d'ailleurs, mais ils durent insister, leur hôte ne comprenait pas et faillit se vexer.

-Elles ne vous plaisent pas ? Je peux en chercher d'autres si vous voulez.

Daniel eut toutes les peines du monde à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des terriens, d'accepter ce genre d'hospitalité. Mohat parut déçu, mais il ne voulut pas mécontenter ses visiteurs et accepta de bonne grâce de rappeler les jeunes filles.

Après une nuit calme, Carter profitant d'un moment où ils étaient seuls, partit faire des relevés avec l'aide de Teal'c. Daniel parlait avec leur hôte et se fit raconter l'histoire de ce peuple. O'Neill se tenait un peu à l'écart et surveillait du coin de l'œil un groupe de jeunes garçons armés d'arcs et de flèches.

Une histoire somme toute banale que celle de ce peuple. Un peuple qui s'était décimé à travers les siècles, plusieurs dominations Goa'ulds maintenant sur toute la planète un régime de terreur. Les filons de naquada étant épuisés, ils étaient partis abandonnant la population, malade et vieillissante. La seule tribu de ce désert ne comptait que quelques centaines de personnes. De nomades ils étaient devenus sédentaires, et vivaient à l'abri des palmiers, cultivant la terre, et chassant les quelques animaux qui restaient. D'autres tribus avaient survécu sur les hautes terres au-delà du désert de pierres plus à l'ouest. Mais le peuple de Mohat ne les fréquentait pas. Ils vivaient en autarcie, et ne voyageait plus. Mohat lui-même et son père avant lui étaient déjà installés dans la palmeraie.

-Est-ce qu'il y a encore des Goa'ulds ici ? Demanda Daniel.

-Quand j'étais enfant, poursuivit Mohat, une déesse est venue, elle a visité toute la planète. Quand elle est arrivée jusqu'à nous, il a fallu se prosterner devant elle, lui faire des offrandes. Nous avons du lui donner nos plus beaux fruits, et notre eau si pure. Mais quand elle nous a demandés des sacrifices, nous n'avons pas compris ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était terrifiante, sa voix rauque remplissait tout le village, et ses yeux jetaient des flammes. Alors un de ses gardes nous a dit en quoi consistait le sacrifice. Il fallait que chaque famille lui donne son fils aîné. Il devait être immolé pour son bon plaisir et à sa plus grande gloire. Alors la déesse s'installa dans notre village durant quatre jours, et les gardes allaient chercher dans les tentes les enfants terrorisés qui s'accrochaient aux jupes de leur mère. Beaucoup de femmes furent tuées en protégeant leurs enfants, ce fut un carnage. Puis la déesse fit tuer devant elle les jeunes innocents. Mon frère aîné mourut ce jour-là, et ma mère perdit l'esprit.

Une larme coulait sur le visage de Mohat. Il évoquait ses souvenirs à voix basse. Le silence s'était fait autour de lui, ils étaient tous venus écouter le patriarche raconter ces journées de terreur.

O'Neill s'était rapproché, mais il n'intervint pas se contentant d'écouter. Ce récit, Mohat le faisait tous les ans, les jeunes devaient savoir. Entreprendre ce travail de mémoire était pour Mohat un moyen de ne pas oublier sa haine, et d'inciter son peuple à la méfiance. Aujourd'hui il le racontait pour les étrangers.

Il poursuivit son récit :

-Quatre jours plus tard la déesse repartait, elle emmenait avec elle des jeunes filles pour lui servir d'esclaves, elle prit aussi des jeunes hommes forts pour en faire des guerriers, et nombre d'entre eux sont devenus des jaffas. Elle partait laissant derrière elle mort et désolation. On put suivre son sillage de sang à travers tout le pays. L'histoire de notre peuple est truffée de récits semblables à celui-ci.

-Et comment s'appelle t-elle cette déesse sanguinaire ? Demanda O'Neill.

-Astarté.

A ce nom tant détesté le peuple se mit à gronder. Les jeunes criaient vengeance.

Mohat leva le bras en un geste apaisant :

-Elle n'est pas venue sur notre planète depuis plus de cinquante ans. Il n'y a plus de naquada, elle ne reviendra pas.

-Il vaut mieux rester sur vos gardes dit Daniel.

A ce moment Sam et Teal'c revinrent vers la grande maison qui occupait le centre du village.

-Mon colonel, le naquada n'est pas épuisé, le sol en recèle une quantité très importante, mais à une grande profondeur, au moins cinquante mètres.

A ces mots Mohat s'était approché :

-Je m'en doutais, je me souviens maintenant d'une conversation qu'avait eu mon père avec un de ses voisins peu de temps après que la déesse ne soit partie. Il parlait de naquada profondément enfoui dans le sol mais que la déesse avait délaissé. En effet il aurait fallu creuser trop profondément et cela ne l'intéressait pas. Les problèmes techniques auraient été trop compliqués à résoudre. Et la déesse a préféré exploiter une autre planète. Mais depuis quelques années je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet, elle revient tous les soixante ans environ, et je sens qu'elle se rapproche de nous. Elle ne peut pas laisser tant de naquada inexploité, elle va revenir, et ce sera notre mort à tous, nous sommes trop faibles maintenant et peu habitués à nous battre.

-Aidez-nous, dit-il en se tournant vers O'Neill.

A l'infirmerie, ils passèrent la visite médicale classique de retour de mission. C'était un passage obligé, auquel O'Neill se serait volontiers soustrait.

Ils attendaient les résultats des analyses.

-Quelle perte de temps ! Dit O'Neill,

-Et vous feriez quoi de ce temps dit malicieusement Daniel ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi, il y a sûrement plein de choses plus intéressantes à faire que de se faire piquer par une infirmière sadique dit-il en jetant un regard en biais vers la jeune fille qui venait de les martyriser si cruellement.

Lisa Parker sourit en entendant la remarque du colonel. Elle y était habituée. Elle alla porter les échantillons au laboratoire où Janet l'attendait.

-Pas de problème Lisa ?

-Non, tout va bien.

-Vous vous habituez à votre nouveau travail.

-C'est passionnant, mais je regrette de ne pas pouvoir partir avec les autres. Accompagner SG1 ce doit être génial !

Janet sourit :

-Ne rêvez pas trop Lisa ! Les missions sont parfois extrêmement difficiles. Mais votre tour viendra. Tout le monde y passe ici. Il faut bien que tous les employés connaissent aussi un peu le terrain, c'est indispensable pour mieux juger une situation. Mais vous partirez probablement d'abord avec une autre équipe, pour une mission médicale.

-Mon général pouvons-nous aider ce peuple à se défendre contre cette … je ne trouve même pas les mots pour qualifier ce serpent, dit O'Neill.

Le général Hammond était pensif. La situation de ce peuple était préoccupante, mais ce n'était pas le rôle du SGC d'aider tous les peuples en détresse de la galaxie. Il essaya de le faire comprendre à O'Neill, mais celui-ci était buté et insistait, le major se mit aussi de la partie, et Daniel se contenta de faire un petit speech pour rappeler au général que la déesse à laquelle ce peuple avait à faire était l'une des plus sanguinaire du panthéon phénicien.

Un lourd silence s'établit autour de la table, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le général Hammond. Celui-ci poussa un soupir.

-Bon, je pense que vous pourriez fortifier le village et le préparer militairement à la venue de cette Goa'uld.

Et devançant toute réaction précipitée de son équipe qu'il connaissait par cœur :

-Attention, il ne s'agit que d'une aide ponctuelle. Vous devrez laisser ce peuple se débrouiller avec le matériel que vous lui apporterez. C'est bien compris colonel, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers O'Neill.

-A vos ordres mon général, dit celui-ci avec un petit sourire.

-Bien, dès que le matériel sera prêt vous pourrez partir.

Samedi 24 avril

Ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts. Mohat vint au devant d'eux du plus loin qu'il les vit arriver sur la route venant du shapaï. Rapidement la défense fut installée et les villageois bien à l'abri derrière la palissade, reprirent espoir.

Une grande fête fut organisée, une nourriture abondante fut servie et la boisson coula à flots. La fête se prolongea fort tard dans la nuit, et c'est un peu titubant qu'ils se jetèrent sur leur matelas et s'endormirent d'un sommeil lourd comme une pierre.

Elle arriva au milieu de la nuit, à croire qu'elle avait prévu que tout le monde dormirait. Elle fut surprise des palissades et entra dans une violente colère. Qui avait osé se mettre en travers de son chemin ? Elle fit arrêter la troupe qui s'avançait en terrain découvert, d'un geste de la main elle ordonna le silence. Le camp semblait désert et les sentinelles postées dormaient profondément. Le peuple ne se méfiait pas ou se fiait à la solidité de cette ridicule clôture.

-Brûlez-la dit-elle brusquement.

Les jaffas s'approchèrent en silence et commencèrent à mettre le feu à la palissade. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, car le bois semblait ignifugé. Mais bientôt dans un ronflement digne des feux de l'enfer le bois brûla comme une torche et éclaira la nuit de la lueur violente de son incendie.

Ils furent réveillés par la chaleur, presque toute la palissade était en feu. O'Neill organisa immédiatement le sauvetage, tout se déroula en bon ordre, il y eut quelques brûlures légères, mais rien de grave et les habitants du petit hameau regardèrent avec désespoir brûler toute leur vie. Les tentes, les maisons, tout ce qui faisait leur ordinaire, tout disparut d'un coup dans le brasier.

O'Neill ne décolérait pas, il s'en voulait,

-Nous avions tout prévu, sauf un incendie.

Teal'c faisait le tour de ce qui restait de la palissade tandis que les dernières lueurs de l'incendie se calmaient, le jour se leva sur ce qui avait été un village. Puis il revint vers ses amis. Comme il approchait il entendit Sam :

-C'est de notre faute. Si nous n'avions pas posé cette clôture rien ne serait arrivé.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr intervint Teal'c. Le feu a démarré en plusieurs endroits en même temps

-Un sabotage ? S'étonna Sam

-En effet major.

-Mais qui aurait pu vouloir détruire le village, ça ne peut pas être un habitant dit Daniel, à moins que … Non c'est impossible ajouta –t il.

-Vous pensez comme moi, Daniel dit Sam, il y a probablement un espion dans le village qui prépare la venue de la reine.

Teal'c fit non de la tête.

-Sur le sol il y a de nombreuses traces de pas, toutes fraîches, je pense plutôt que c'est Astarté en personne qui est revenue, avec ses jaffas.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Dit Daniel étonné.

-Il y a plusieurs sortes de traces, des bottes, et l'empreinte de chaussures plus petites, une femme ou un enfant. J'opterai plutôt pour une femme. Et cela concorde avec ce que nous a raconté Mohat hier soir.

-Il faut tout de suite évacuer tous les habitants vers la montagne décida O'Neill. Il se tourna vers le patriarche :

-Mohat, vous devriez accompagner votre peuple, nous restons ici à guetter.

Mohat ne voulait pas partir, et O'Neill dut se faire insistant

-Votre peuple à besoin de vous, pour les guider vers une autre oasis. Rester avec nous ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à vous faire tuer.

-Vous avez raison, nous allons essayer de récupérer quelques affaires, puis nous prendrons la route. Mais vous ? Dit-il inquiet.

-Nous avons l'habitude des Goa'ulds, de leurs techniques de combat et de leur traîtrise, pas vous.

S'appuyant sur un long bâton, Mohat prit la tête de la longue file de fugitifs. Il trouva les mots qu'il fallait pour les convaincre.

- Nous sommes à l'origine un peuple de nomades, reprenons la route, le chemin de nos ancêtres, ce sont eux qui nous guideront pour ce long voyage.

La colonne se mit en route et disparut à l'horizon dans un nuage de poussière.

Ils avançaient lentement, en marchant sur les traces déjà présentes dans le sable. Malheureusement la porte était découverte, seuls quelques petits rochers permettaient de se dissimuler. Ils se déployèrent en éventail et Daniel alla jusqu'à un creux où il se dissimula, il était très près de la porte.

La reine était là entourée d'une poignée de jaffas. Elle se tenait au milieu d'eux. On aurait dit une personne ordinaire, vêtue d'une tunique blanche de sandales et d'un burnous, rien n'aurait pu la différencier des habitants du désert, si ce n'est sa majesté naturelle et le fait que les jaffas s'inclinait profondément devant elle et obéissait au moindre de ses ordres. Elle fit un mouvement pour se diriger vers le village, quand SG1 commença à tirer. S'engagea un combat rapide et violent, et deux hommes du village trouvèrent la mort. La reine se trouvait à ce moment dans la ligne de mire de Daniel. Sam et Teal'c étaient occupés à couvrir le colonel qui se dirigea en rampant vers la porte, éloignée d'une centaine de mètres. Par l'intermédiaire de la radio il cria à Daniel :

-Tirez Daniel, vous êtes le plus près !

Daniel resta figé, il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, même un Goa'uld, la reine avait son arme de poing, mais elle n'était pas menaçante. Elle entrait déjà les coordonnées d'une nouvelle planète. Elle se dirigea en courant vers le shapaï

-Daniel hurla O'Neill, vite !

Le temps que Daniel réagisse, elle avait franchi l'anneau de lumière et le vortex se refermait déjà.

O'Neill était furieux :

-Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas tiré Daniel ! Je vous avais donné un ordre.

-Excusez-moi Jack, je n'obéis pas à ce genre d'ordre. D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas à le faire.

-Parce que vous choisissez les ordres qui vous conviennent ? Dit O'Neill rageur. Non mais je rêve ! Vous avez vu qui vous avez laissé partir ? On la tenait là. On aurait pu la tuer ! C'est insensé !

Du regard, il fusilla Daniel qui de son oeil bleu lui tenait tête sûr de son bon droit. Ce fut O'Neill qui lâcha prise.

-Rentrons, dit-il d'une voix lasse après un instant.

Lundi 26 avril

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Sam était déjà dans son labo malgré l'heure matinale. O'Neill ne s'était pas encore montré. Teal'c et Daniel finissait leur petit déjeuner au mess. La conversation languissait et Daniel décida d'aller voir Sam.

-Sam ? Je vous dérange ? Déjà au travail ?

-Oui répondit Sam en souriant, je voulais étudier les échantillons de sable que nous avons ramassés.

-Vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Oui, je suis surprise, le sable contient une quantité de naquada non négligeable.

-le sable ce n'est que de la silice !

-En grande partie, disons à 99,9% et justement dans le 1 % restant il y a 0,06 % de naquada. C'est énorme.

-Enorme ? Fit Daniel ironique.

Elle reprit :

-Enorme dans le sens que s'il en reste une telle quantité, le sol en est imprégné, et je ne vois pas pourquoi l'exploitation du naquada a été interrompue.

-Pourtant, en surface il ne paraissait pas y en avoir. Seulement en profondeur.

-Peut-être qu'Astarté a trouvé que ce gisement était trop difficile à exploiter, elle ne devait plus avoir beaucoup d'esclaves. Quand on pense qu'elle a réduit tout un peuple à quelques centaines d'habitants, dit Sam.

Daniel marchait dans le laboratoire en touchant des objets au hasard comme pour se donner une contenance.

-Il y autre chose Daniel ?

-Oui, enfin je voulais savoir pour hier, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ?

-J'aurai obéi au colonel, dit–elle d'un ton sans appel.

Il eut un geste d'impatience :

-Oui, c'est bien facile, on obéit sans discuter, même si l'ordre est idiot ! Mais moi, Sam, je ne suis pas militaire, je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un de sang froid.

-Vous n'êtes pas militaire, mais en mission ça ne fait aucune différence, vous devez obéir aux ordres du colonel.

Elle le regarda attentivement :

-Daniel, que se passe t-il ? Vous ne faites plus confiance au colonel ?

Il était un peu gêné :

-Si bien sûr, mais là j'ai hésité, et je m'en veux, en fait. J'ai eu un doute au plus mauvais moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais quelque fois je trouve que nous sommes dans des situations tellement difficiles. Quand j'ai une arme pointée sur moi, je n'hésite pas une seconde, mais là, elle ne nous attaquait pas, elle cherchait à fuir.

-Justement Daniel, c'est dans ces cas là qu'il faut se reposer sur le colonel. C'est lui qui prend les décisions, il a une vue stratégique que nous n'avons peut être pas.

-Bien sûr Sam, enfin j'espère que mon indécision ne va pas avoir de conséquences.

-Je ne crois pas, elle a fui, on lui avait tué presque tous ses jaffas.

Elle regarda sa montre :

-Oh ! Fit-elle, on a briefing dans quinze minutes, et je n'ai pas fini.

-Je vous laisse, Sam et merci.

-De rien Daniel, les amis c'est fait pour ça !

-Docteur Jackson, pouvez-vous-nous en dire un peu plus sur Astarté ?

-Heu.. Oui général Hammond, fit Daniel en consultant ses notes. Astarté est une déesse d'origine phénicienne. Il s'agit d'une déesse belliqueuse et guérisseuse. Elle symbolise la fécondité et l'amour ce qui l'associe étroitement à Isis et Hathor. De nombreuses légendes courent sur son compte, en particulier elle exigeait de ses sujets des sacrifices humains. L'aîné de chaque famille devait lui être sacrifié.

-Ce n'est pas une légende dit Sam, Mohat a vécu cela dans son enfance. Son frère a été tué dans un semblable sacrifice.

-On lui attribue Baal comme époux, ou Seth, poursuivit Daniel, Elle aurait quitté la Phénicie et on la retrouve plus tard sur les rives du Nil

-Et maintenant ? Docteur Jackson, nous n'en avions jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent.

-Il semble en effet qu'elle ait connu une éclipse importante, mais nous n'en connaissons pas la raison. Elle possède plusieurs planètes dont quelques-unes où elle revient rarement, comme la planète de Mohat. Cependant il semblerait qu'elle se reconstitue une armée, et qu'elle aurait des visées sur des mondes plus peuplés et riches en naquada. On la soupçonne même de vouloir devenir un grand maître.

-Nos mesures de protection n'ont servi à rien dit O'Neill d'un ton amer. Heureusement la population a pu fuir, j'espère qu'elle ne reviendra jamais.

Vendredi 29 avril

Ouverture non programmée de la porte. Les alarmes mugissaient dans toute la base.

-Pas de code de reconnaissance mon général dit le lieutenant Davis

-Fermez l'iris.

L'attente se prolongeait au-delà de la normale. Des hommes en armes étaient au pied de la rampe d'embarquement, revolvers et fusils mitrailleurs pointés sur d'éventuels intrus.

L'iris s'ouvrit, puis se referma et s'ouvrit encore

-Je n'ai pas dit d'ouvrir l'iris, fermez-le immédiatement, hurla le général.

Le lieutenant affolé frappait sur les touches de la console.

-Tout est déconnecté mon général.

Sam arriva en courant dans la salle de contrôle.

-Nous avons perdu le contrôle de toute l'informatique. Je suis désolée mon général, dit-elle en se tournant vers son supérieur, plus rien de fonctionne.

Le vortex resta ouvert.

Ils attendaient, un premier jaffa passa, il fut tué immédiatement. L'attente reprit, puis une boule métallique franchit la porte et roula jusqu'au pied de la rampe. Du poing O'Neill écrasa la commande qui fermait le rideau de fer de la salle de contrôle. La grenade explosa au moment où le rideau atteignait le bas de la vitre. Le bruit fut gigantesque, il ne devait plus rester grand-chose de la salle d'embarquement. Un silence suivit le bruit de l'explosion. A ce moment la porte se déconnecta.

Le spectacle au pied de la rampe était déchirant, les corps sans vie des soldats se mêlaient à ceux des jaffas qui avaient trouvé la mort. L'odeur fade du sang emplissait la pièce et les murs en étaient maculés.

O'Neill eut un haut le corps en pénétrant le premier dans la salle. C'était une vraie boucherie.

Sam essayait de reconnecter les ordinateurs, en vain.

-Plus rien ne fonctionne mon général, quelque chose a d'abord bloqué tous les programmes, et l'explosion a achevé de mettre la pagaille dans le système.

-Combien de temps pour réparer, major ?

-Je ne sais pas mon général, des jours, des semaines peut-être ?

-Major votre priorité : l'iris, que personne ne puisse passer cette maudite porte.

-A vos ordres, mon général.

Le général avait bouclé la base après avoir eu le président au téléphone. S'il y avait une nouvelle attaque, ils devraient défendre la base jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. Sam passa la journée et la nuit à essayer de reconnecter l'iris, en vain.

-Il nous faut plus de temps mon général

-Malheureusement major, le temps c'est ce qui nous manque. Nous devons laisser de côté tout ce qui n'est pas notre devoir. Nous avons perdu des amis dans cette tragédie, il ne faut pas qu'ils soient morts en vain.

O'Neill et Teal'c avaient réuni toutes les armes dont disposait le SGC. Cela faisait tout de même une quantité impressionnante. Mais O'Neill était silencieux, un terrible pressentiment l'envahissait.

-Nous avons laissé un Goa'uld dans la nature, un Goa'uld que nous avons défié en lui retirant le peuple qu'elle voulait asservir. Elle ne doit avoir qu'un seul but : se venger.

-Vous pensez à Astarté O'Neill ? Dit Teal'c tout en s'activant à préparer toutes les armes, vérifier les chargeurs, les munitions.

-Bien sûr, je ne pense qu'à cela depuis l'attaque. Nous n'avons pas été assez prévoyant.

-Peut être avons-nous eu trop confiance dans notre iris ? Dit Teal'c.

-Normalement il est infranchissable, quoique, il a déjà été franchi, et déconnecté, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Hammond organisait l'évacuation vers le site alpha. La porte était maintenue ouverte constamment pour éviter toute intrusion. Déjà de nombreux officiers avaient franchi le shapaï.

Daniel fit la grimace.

-Ça me gêne toujours que l'on soit obligé de choisir telle personne plutôt qu'une autre. Sur quel critère se base t-on ? Je me suis toujours posé la question.

-Vous vous posez beaucoup trop de questions Daniel. Si vous m'aviez obéi on n'en serait pas là.

-Parce que vous pensez que c'est Astarté ? Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Il y a des milliers de Goa'ulds dans la galaxie qui aimeraient envahir la terre

O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel :

-A la limite peu importe de savoir qui c'est. On n'a plus le temps d'en discuter. Et maintenant si vous alliez aider Carter à trouver un moyen de défendre la base, lui ordonna O'Neill d'un ton sec.

Le général Hammond arriva à ce moment :

-Nous allons déconnecter notre porte pour permettre aux russes d'ouvrir la leur afin qu'ils puissent eux aussi se rendre sur le site alpha. Nous ferons des rotations d'une heure. Il faudra qu'il y ait toujours une porte d'ouverte pour empêcher toute intrusion. Cela devrait nous permettre d'évacuer beaucoup de monde.

Dimanche 2 mai

Les évacuations durèrent plusieurs jours. Puis le président ordonna de sceller la porte des étoiles. Les russes feraient de même de leur côté. Un mur étanche fut construit devant la porte empêchant le vortex de se former.

Avant la fermeture définitive, un message fut envoyé à tous les alliés de la Tauri. Plusieurs équipes étaient en mission, et ils ne reviendraient probablement jamais.

Mais l'attaque ne vint pas du fond de la montagne mais de sa surface. Un immense vaisseau atterrit sur le sommet de Cheyenne, emplissant Colorado Springs de bruit et de poussière. Les gens terrorisés couraient dans les rues. Un rayon mortel les rattrapait et le carnage commença.

Les premiers jaffas qui s'introduisirent dans la base furent accueillis à coups de mitraillettes, ils furent tués, première ligne qui se sacrifia pour la déesse. Mais d'autres parvinrent et franchirent les lignes de défenses du SGC. Des combats firent rage à tous les niveaux de la base, les jaffas toujours plus nombreux remplaçaient ceux qui étaient morts. Le combat était inégal.

Toutes les personnes de la base furent tuées.

Il ne restait plus que SG1 et le général Hammond. D'un commun accord ils s'étaient retranchés au trente-quatrième niveau et déclenchèrent le compte à rebours d'une bombe boustée au naquada sur laquelle Sam travaillait depuis le début des évacuations.

Trois minutes.

Ils se regardaient, espérant encore on ne sait quel miracle. Les Asgards viendraient les secourir. Ils devaient faire route vers la Terre.

Ils ne parlaient pas, à quoi auraient servi les mots, tout passait dans leur regard, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi en communion les uns avec les autres, en ces minutes ultimes.

Dans les étages supérieurs, les jaffas commençaient à dégager la Porte des Etoiles.

Ils n'avaient plus de munitions, la bombe prête à exploser était là au milieu d'eux.

Deux minutes.

Hammond prit la parole

-Il ne nous reste que très peu de temps mais je tenais à vous dire que ce fut un honneur de servir à vos côtés.

Le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill se mirent au garde à vous, Teal'c s'inclina profondément en signe de respect, et Daniel serra la main du général.

Une minute.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois. Sam passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack, il la serra très fort contre lui. Oh Jack ! Murmura t-elle. L'heure n'était plus aux tergiversations. En ces ultimes instants, seuls leurs cœurs parlaient.

Trente secondes.

Le temps s'écoulait à la fois avec une lenteur infinie, et une vitesse folle. Les dernières secondes. Ils partaient en se disant que c'était leur seul moyen de lutter, mais ils savaient au fond de leur cœur que tout cela n'avait été un qu'un immense gâchis. Tant d'années d'un combat inégal contre des Goa'ulds qui comme le phénix renaissaient de leurs cendres. Dès que l'un était anéanti, il en survenait un autre pire encore. Leur rencontre avec Astarté avait été brève mais foudroyante.

Dix secondes

Jack se pencha et embrassa Sam, un long baiser d'adieu doux et délicat. C'est ainsi que la mort les prit.

La montagne explosa emportant dans sa destruction le vaisseau mère de la reine.

Astarté posait ses pieds délicats dans le sang des caniveaux. Des lueurs d'incendie se mêlaient au flamboiement d'un coucher de soleil d'une belle journée de printemps. Peu à peu le silence envahit les maisons désertées de toutes leurs âmes.

La horde infernale avait achevé son œuvre de mort.

L'invasion de la Terre pouvait commencer.

2ème partie

Date inconnue

C'était un lieu étrange. Un brouillard épais envahissait tout, il distingua des silhouettes devant lui et reconnut des personnes de la base. Il vit en premier Jennifer Hailey, puis le général Hammond, plus loin Sam et Daniel, Teal'c n'était pas là. Il se crut mort, peut-être au purgatoire ou bien en enfer. Les gens ne semblaient pas se voir les uns les autres, ils bougeaient, marchaient, mais ne se parlaient pas.

Il appela : Carter !

Elle passa près de lui et ne le vit pas. Elle semblait perdue, avec un regard triste. Il courut vers elle et voulut la toucher, mais son corps n'avait aucune consistance.

Puis il entendit qu'on prononçait son nom :

-Colonel O'Neill !

Il se laissa guider par la voix et vit devant lui une jeune femme dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

Il s'approcha et elle lui sourit

-Je ne me souviens pas de votre nom lui dit-il, vous travaillez à l'infirmerie n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je suis infirmière, et ça m'est arrivé de vous faire des piqûres.

-Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi, je me suis empressé d'oublier votre nom !

-Je m'appelle Lisa Parker.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux en silence et se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir communiquer.

-Où sommes-nous dit-elle ?

Il secoua la tête en un geste d'impuissance.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez ?

-J'étais à l'infirmerie à soigner les blessés, quand j'ai reçu un coup de lance jaffa. Après je me suis réveillée ici. Et vous colonel ?

-Nous étions… Je ne me souviens plus où, mais au cœur de la montagne, quand la bombe à explosé.

-Une bombe ? Alors la base n'existe plus ? Dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

-C'est probable. Mais où sommes-nous ? C'est un lieu vraiment étrange. On doit être mort ajouta –t il.

Il entendit une autre voix l'appeler

-Colonel O'Neill !

Cette voix il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, la petite voix délicate du grand Thor. Il le chercha des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Il prit la main de Lisa :

-Il faut le trouver !

-Mais qui ? Colonel ?

-Thor, je l'ai entendu !

Ils parcoururent ce qui leur parut des kilomètres, le brouillard ne se dissipait pas et à chaque pas ils retrouvaient des personnes qu'ils avaient connues et qui étaient mortes comme eux là-bas dans l'enfer de Cheyenne Mountain. Des corps de pure énergie, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de s'écarter, ils passaient au travers.

Lisa s'arrêta :

-Mais pourquoi nous, on peut se toucher ? Dit-elle. Ce n'est pas logique. Nous ne devrions pas être là.

-Oui dit-il, c'est bizarre en effet. Mais il faut trouver Thor. Je suis sûr que je l'ai entendu.

Thor les attendait, il était si petit et si gris qu'on le voyait à peine dans le brouillard blanc. Ils faillirent le rater.

-Colonel O'Neill !

-Thor, que je suis heureux de vous voir. Que se passe t-il ici ?

-Venez avec moi, je vais vous expliquer.

Un rayon les transporta dans le vaisseau.

-Regardez dit Thor simplement.

Il les emmena vers un hublot. Ils poussèrent un cri : à la place de la magnifique planète bleue, un spectacle d'horreur les attendait. Les incendies étaient si forts et si violents et les flammes si hautes qu'on les voyait même de l'espace. Le vaisseau tournait en orbite autour de la terre et ils purent voir que peu de pays avaient été épargnés. Les vaisseaux-mères emportaient vers de lointaines planètes leur contingent d'esclaves. Les autres peuples seraient soient exterminés, soit transformés en jaffas ou en esclaves. La terre ne possédant pas de naquada dans son sol n'était intéressante à conquérir que parce que c'était le premier monde, et la posséder assurait puissance et domination sur toute la galaxie. Astarté était en train de devenir le Goa'uld le plus puissant, elle accédait par ses conquêtes au rang de grand maître, et son ambition ne connaissait plus aucune limite.

O'Neill commençait à perdre patience :

-Bon maintenant si vous nous expliquiez ! On est mort ou pas ?

-Vous êtes morts, et la planète a déjà perdu la moitié de sa population.

-En un jour ?

-En trois mois !

-C'est impossible ! On vient juste d'arriver.

Thor eut un sourire indulgent :

-Vous savez O'Neill que le temps est une chose tout à fait relative.

-Mais c'est quoi ce monde plein de brouillard que nous venons de traverser ?

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus là-dessus, mais sachez simplement que c'est un lieu ou chacun fait le point sur sa vie et peut faire le choix de son devenir.

O'Neill soupira

-Vous parlez par énigme maintenant ! Je n'y comprends rien du tout.

Si Thor avait pu sourire il l'aurait fait à ce moment-là. Vivant ou mort le colonel était égal à lui-même.

O'Neill réfléchissait, les évènements se faisait un chemin dans sa conscience, trois mois pensa t-il !

Thor trottina dans le vaisseau et ils le suivirent.

-Asseyez-vous tous les deux je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Tout d'abord je vous dois des excuses à vous et à tout votre peuple. Nous n'avons pas su défendre la terre, planète protégée, d'une attaque Goa'uld. Toutes nos ressources étaient employées à la guerre contre les Réplicateurs, nos vaisseaux étaient trop loin de vous, au plus profond de notre galaxie. Nous sommes arrivés beaucoup trop tard. Nous n'avons pas pu honorer notre traité. Nous en sommes désolés.

-Désolés, c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire !

O'Neill explosait de frustration et de douleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de gronder Thor comme un enfant pris en faute, et lâcha quelques mots grossiers que Thor écouta la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté le fixant de son regard très doux.

O'Neill s'arrêta brusquement se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait. Lisa le regarda surprise, elle lui savait la tête près du bonnet mais ne pensait pas qu'il se serait permis de « gronder » le dieu Thor comme il le faisait.

Il s'excusa. Thor hocha doucement la tête.

Il resta un instant plongé dans ses pensées et ajouta :

-Je suppose que si nous sommes ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise.

-Je me demandais quand est ce que vous alliez poser la question ! En fait le sort de votre terre est entre vos mains.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tard ? Dit O'Neill acerbe.

-Je possède quelques pouvoirs mais malheureusement l'affaiblissement de mon corps les limite un peu. Je vais vous faire remonter dans le temps, jusqu'au 19 avril, deux jours avant votre rencontre avec le peuple de Mohat. Ce sera à vous de trouver une solution. Il n'y aura que vous deux qui vous rappellerez ce tragique évènement. Je vais vous donner plusieurs chances et vous installer dans une boucle temporelle, mais celle-ci est provisoire, si vous réussissez, le temps reprendra son cours normal, mais vous vous rappellerez de tout. Si vous ratez, je vous y maintiendrai tant que ma force le pourra. Mais je sens la faiblesse qui m'envahit, et mon psychisme n'est plus aussi fort qu'autrefois.

-Vous êtes malade ? Dit O'Neill.

-Je vieillis, et j'aurai besoin d'un nouveau corps. Mais tous les corps que nous produisons par clonage, présentent des caractéristiques de dégénérescence. Je vous ai choisi Colonel O'Neill parce que j'ai toute confiance en vous, ajouta t-il.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Dit O'Neill, je ne suis pas scientifique, je n'y connais rien, pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas Carter, ou Daniel ?

-Vous et Lisa redit Thor, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Un éclair blanc à nouveau, Lisa et O'Neill quittèrent le vaisseau des Asguards.

Lundi 19 avril. Deuxième ligne du temps

A l'infirmerie, ils attendaient le résultat des analyses passées au retour d'une mission. Lisa Parker jeta un regard à O'Neill, celui-ci était allongé sur le lit et avait fermé les yeux. Elle s'approcha et lui toucha l'épaule :

-Colonel ? Ca va ?

Il semblait sortir d'un long rêve, et s'assit brusquement :

-Oui Lisa, je crois.

-Vous m'appelez par mon prénom colonel ?

Il lui jeta un regard appuyé,

-Il me semble. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Lundi

Il insista :

-La date ?

-Le 19 avril colonel, Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

-En fait je ne sais pas, est ce qu'on peut se parler en particulier ?

Lisa Parker était étonnée,

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous voyiez un docteur si vous avez un problème ? Je ne suis qu'infirmière.

-Non, non insista t-il c'est vous que je veux voir.

-Si vous voulez, je termine mon service dans une heure. On peut se retrouver dans la petite salle d'examens.

Lisa se demandait bien ce que le colonel O'Neill pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui dire, à elle. Elle n'avait pas un grand rôle au SGC, et n'était pas très au courant des missions, ni de ce qui se passait sur les autres planètes. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup le colonel personnellement, elle le voyait à l'infirmerie de temps en temps dans le cadre de son travail, mais elle avait souvent entendu parler de lui. SG1 était un peu le centre des conversations. Beaucoup de potins tournaient autour d'eux, et le personnel qui ne traversait pas le shapaï en était avide, c'était leur part de rêve, et Lisa ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle d'examen une heure plus tard il n'y avait personne. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entra et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Elle attendit qu'il parle. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

-Dites-moi Lisa, il ne vous est pas arrivé quelque chose d'étrange récemment ?

-Etrange ? Colonel, je ne vois pas. J'ai bien fait un cauchemar cette nuit, mais c'est juste un cauchemar, et il n'y a que moi qui le sais.

-Est-ce que j'étais dans votre rêve ?

Lisa rougit, le tour de la conversation la mettait très mal à l'aise. Il s'en aperçut et sourit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, si je vous pose la question, c'est que vous, vous étiez dans mon cauchemar, et je crois que ce n'en était pas un…

Lisa avait l'impression qu'elle vivait une situation totalement irréelle, elle était là avec le colonel O'Neill, à parler de choses aussi intimes que des rêves.

Il lui posa des questions sur son cauchemar, et cela recoupait exactement le sien.

Elle était atterrée :

-Vous pensez que ça va arriver ? La Terre va être envahie ?

-Si je me réfère à ce qu'a dit Thor, oui.

-Mais il a dit qu'on remonterait le temps en se rappelant des jours écoulés depuis l'invasion ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus, et surtout ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il nous a choisi tous les deux, dit O'Neill.

-Surtout moi, dit Lisa, je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'ai pas un grand rôle au SGC.

-Vous lisez les rapports de mission ?

-Naturellement, il faut bien que je sois au courant pour l'état de santé de toues les équipes.

-Bon, vous en savez assez.

-Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas d'expérience, je n'ai jamais vu un Goa'uld.

-A mon avis vous ne perdez pas grand-chose dit-il avec un petit rire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Cette situation était totalement nouvelle pour eux, il leur fallait trouver un moyen pour protéger la base, d'une invasion.

-Il faut que je reprenne mon service dit Lisa au bout d'un moment, ma pause est terminée.

-On réfléchit chacun de son côté et on fait le point cet après-midi.

Sans attendre de réponse, O'Neill avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Lisa reprit son travail, son corps accomplissait diverses tâches mais son esprit était à mille lieux de l'infirmerie. Elle se souvenait maintenant de l'attaque de la base, comment elle avait perdu la vie par la lance d'un jaffa. Elle frissonna quand elle repensa à la flamme rouge qui jaillissait de l'arme, et à la milliseconde d'angoisse qu'elle avait vécue avant que le coup ne l'atteigne.

Le soir, elle n'avait rien résolu, et ses pensées tournaient toujours en rond dans sa tête. Elle avait bien une petite idée et chercha le colonel pour lui en parler.

Elle le trouva au mess en compagnie des membres de son équipe

-Colonel ? Dit-elle en s'approchant de la table

Quand il la vit, il se leva et la rejoignit, et la prenant par le coude :

-Sortons vite d'ici.

Daniel sourit ;

-Je ne savais pas que Jack connaissait Lisa Parker au point de laisser son dîner pour passer un moment avec elle.

-Daniel qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là ? Dit Sam avec un air amusé Lisa est infirmière !

-Justement Jack d'habitude fuit le plus possible le personnel médical.

-Ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Rappelez-vous Carolina French. Dit Teal'c.

-Le cas était différent, c'est elle qui était amoureuse de lui ! Dit Sam, indignée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui courir après.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez Sam, c'est des potins tout ça ! Dit Daniel en riant.

La sortie du colonel n'était pas passée inaperçue. Et bien des gens se posaient des questions, mais aucun ne soupçonnait la terrible vérité qui unissait ces deux personnes aussi différentes.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers de Jack, à une heure tardive de la nuit. La base était silencieuse, seuls quelques gardes arpentaient les couloirs.

-J'espère qu'ils sont discrets pensa t-elle. Mais elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire, les hommes de garde étaient muets comme des tombes. Ils pouvaient tout entendre et tout oublier. Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient la cour martiale à la moindre indiscrétion.

Elle entra, il l'attendait et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous avez une idée colonel ?

-Non, mais je cherche…

Lisa s'assit sur une chaise face à O'Neill, elle réfléchit un moment en silence, La situation était on ne peut plus étrange, on était au cœur de la nuit, elle se trouvait dans les quartiers d'un officier supérieur, qu'elle connaissait à peine, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique, elle en aurait ri…

Puis elle se lança dans une réflexion à voix haute, il l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre ;

-Que Thor vous ait choisi, je le comprends, vous êtes quelqu'un d'important vous avez aidé les Asguards à plusieurs reprises. Vous avez de la valeur à leurs yeux, mais je me demande pourquoi Thor m'a choisie moi. Je suis infirmière, je ne pars pas en mission, je reste à la base. Je lis les rapports, mais surtout la partie médicale, les blessures, les maladies, les phénomènes étranges. J'ai l'habitude d'analyser les situations, même si je ne prends pas de décisions médicales proprement dites je ne suis pas qu'une simple exécutante. Le docteur Frazier me laisse prendre des initiatives et je participe toujours aux briefings médicaux, où mon avis est soigneusement pris en compte. En fait je crois que Thor m'a choisie parce que je sais réfléchir.

Elle parlait lentement comme à elle-même. Parler tout haut l'aidait à préciser ses pensées.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement effarée de ce qu'elle venait de dire : Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai dit, il doit croire que je le prends pour un idiot !

-Excusez-moi, colonel, je …

-Aucune importance Lisa, je m'en remettrais. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Ce que je voulais dire continua Lisa en rougissant, c'est que nous avons chacun notre rôle à jouer. Reste à trouver le vôtre colonel.

Puis elle dit tout à trac :

-Et si on en parlait au général Hammond ?

Il réagit aussitôt :

-Non, je ne crois pas. Thor a dit que nous devions agir seuls.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire.

Mercredi 21 avril

Sam était déjà au travail quand Daniel passa la tête par la porte du labo.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr Daniel, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu.

-Vous travaillez sur quoi en ce moment ?

-Je prépare le briefing pour la mission sur P7V345, si le général Hammond est d'accord on devrait partir aujourd'hui.

-Il y avait de drôles de bruits qui couraient aujourd'hui sur le colonel et Lisa Parker, dit-il d'un air détaché, comme s'il n'attachait aucune importance à ce genre de ragot.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, et pour cacher sa gêne elle répondit d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu :

-Vous savez dans cette base, deux personnes se parlent dans un couloir, et on les marie ! Il ne faut surtout pas faire attention.

-Vous savez bien ce que je pense de ça, Sam, on n'a qu'une vie, et il ne faut pas la gâcher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement Daniel ? Dit-elle en lui jetant un regard furieux.

-Simplement que tout peut basculer, croyez-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas de regrets, j'ai été heureux avec Sharee, pas longtemps, c'est vrai, mais ce bonheur a illuminé ma vie.

Il sortit sur cette phrase, laissant Sam désemparée.

Le voyage sur la planète de Mohat se déroula comme la première fois. O'Neill avait l'esprit en éveil, mais cette journée lui parut normale, on avait parlé d'Astarté mais personne ne l'avait vue. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son front, les souvenirs s'effaçaient un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il ferait demain.

Il était étendu le soir dans les locaux de l'infirmerie prêt à subir l'inévitable examen médical.

Lisa s'approcha une seringue à la main.

-Désolée colonel, je vais encore vous piquer !

-Vous n'êtes absolument pas désolée, dit-il en grognant.

Pendant qu'elle préparait la piqûre ils se parlaient à voix basse.

-Comment s'est passée la mission aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda t-elle

-En fait tout m'a paru normal, le peuple de Mohat a parlé d'Astarté, mais nous ne l'avons pas vue.

Elle lui passa un garrot autour du bras, tout en murmurant :

-J'aurais bien aimé que notre petit homme gris nous donne plus de détails.

-Surtout que notre mémoire soit un peu plus fiable, ajouta –t il

Elle lui passa un coton alcoolisé sur la pliure du coude.

-Il nous donne une seconde chance mais si on savait d'avance ce ne serait pas une chance !

Elle enfonça l'aiguille ;

-Il est toujours comme ça ?

-Thor ? Il ne nous a jamais fait le coup du voyage temporel, d'habitude il est plus direct.

Elle aspira un peu de sang dans la seringue.

-Il vous doit beaucoup colonel O'Neill, vous les avez sauvés des Réplicateurs je crois.

Elle retira l'aiguille d'un coup sec et lui posa une compresse.

-On les a sauvés une fois c'est vrai, mais apparemment cela n'a pas suffi.

Elle referma le flacon de sang et l'étiqueta soigneusement.

-Alors que fait-on maintenant colonel ?

Elle lui mit un sparadrap.

-On fait comme aujourd'hui, on reste très attentif.

Et comme il ne bougeait pas :

-La piqûre est terminée, colonel, mais je peux vous en faire une autre si vous voulez ? Dit-elle malicieusement.

-Surtout pas ! Merci Lisa.

Lisa se sentait importante, pour la première fois de sa vie, importante mais aussi terrifiée. Elle avait du mal à croire que le sort de sa planète reposait entre ses mains. Elle aurait bien voulu se décharger de ce terrible fardeau, mais O'Neill avait été ferme, n'en parler à personne. Pourtant elle pensait que le général Hammond comprendrait. Mais cela pourrait influer dans le mauvais sens sur les évènements. Elle en reparlerait demain au colonel, si la journée suivante ne s'avérait pas plus fructueuse.

Jeudi 22 avril

Lisa était en congé et elle ne passa pas une bonne journée. Elle essaya de se détendre, elle cherchait toujours à comprendre pourquoi Thor avait choisi deux personnes aussi différentes que le colonel et elle.

Elle prit une grande feuille de papier qu'elle partagea en deux colonnes. Dans l'une elle inscrivit : Colonel O'Neill, dans l'autre : Lisa Parker. Puis elle partagea chaque colonne en quatre parties, caractères, différences, ressemblances, complémentarité. Puis elle s'assit et commença à remplir les cases.

Elle remarqua bien vite que la case des différences était beaucoup plus longue que les autres. Différence de sexe, d'âge, de profession, de caractère, de personnalité. Il était militaire, elle non. Il avait une personnalité brillante, on le remarquait, on lui obéissait, on l'écoutait. Il pouvait être charmant, odieux, génial, insolent. Elle lui trouvait un charme fou, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il y avait d'autres priorités.

Elle était beaucoup plus réservée, même timide, peu sûre d'elle, elle devait se forcer par moment à lui parler. Il avait une façon de la regarder qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Son impatience la gênait. Il exerçait une pression sur elle.

Elle passa aux ressemblances et n'en trouva pas. Même leur intelligence était différente. Il avait un esprit de décision, une vivacité d'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle était peut-être plus intelligente que lui, ou plus cultivée, tout simplement, mais en elle n'en était même pas sûre. Ils n'avaient pas la même façon d'aborder les problèmes. Lui, il avait tendance à foncer, mais était cependant réfléchi, car jamais au cours de sa carrière il n'avait mis un membre de son équipe en danger.

A la case complémentarité, elle réfléchit longtemps puis inscrivit une chose qui lui parut importante. Le colonel était un chef, mais il l'écoutait, et tenait compte de ses remarques. Il connaissait ses propres lacunes et n'hésitait pas à demander ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait appris avec lui qu'il respectait beaucoup les membres de son équipe et qu'il leur reconnaissait de l'importance. En fait il leur faisait pleinement confiance. Avec elle c'était pareil. Elle se sentait fière d'un seul coup, il m'accorde une importance que je n'ai pas, pensa t-elle.

C'était une découverte il ne ferait pas cavalier seul. Il avait accepté comme une chose naturelle la décision de Thor.

En bas de sa page, elle inscrivit «il faut absolument en parler au général Hammond »

Elle rentra à la base le plus vite possible dès la fin de l'après midi. Elle voulait lui exposer le fruit de ses réflexions. Elle plia le papier en quatre et le mit dans sa poche.

Ils avaient rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, déserte en cette heure de la journée. Il n'y avait pas de malade en ce moment et le retour d'aucune équipe n'était pas prévu avant demain.

Elle tenait toujours son papier à la main. Essayant de trouver d'autre chose à mettre dans les cases.

O'Neill la vit penchée sur son papier et commença à lire par-dessus son épaule. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation puis lui donna la feuille.

Il ne se moqua pas d'elle comme elle avait pensé au début, mais prit son temps pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait écrit.

-C'est assez bien vu dit-il en souriant. Mais je vois que vous voulez toujours parler au général Hammond ?

-Je voulais lui expliquer ce que nous faisons et ce que nous voulons faire.

-C'est une mauvaise idée !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, si le général Hammond est dans le coup, cela pourrait changer le cours des choses.

-Vous savez colonel, je crains que nous ne puissions pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps, on a besoin d'aide, et puis ça commence à jaser dans la base.

-Je sais, mais qu'est ce qu'ils s'imaginent ? Qu'on sort ensemble c'est tout ! Et alors, ce n'est pas défendu ! Vous n'êtes pas militaire ! Laissez–les parler. Pendant qu'ils parlent sur nous, ils ne soupçonnent pas autre chose.

-Vous avez raison, mais vous n'avez pas comme moi à supporter les remarques ironiques de mes collègues.

Il rit :

-Et moi celles de Daniel ! Et des autres !

-Mais vous d'un coup d'œil, vous pouvez les faire taire, tandis que moi…

-Ne croyez pas que ce soit si simple ! Dit-il en souriant.

-Pour en revenir au général Hammond, il pourrait faire quelque chose, peut-être m'envoyer en mission avec vous. Sur place je pourrais peut-être mieux juger de la situation.

-Vous êtes folle, ou quoi ? C'est bien trop dangereux. Et si je dois faire quelque chose de particulier, je ne veux pas être distrait par un poids mort.

Lisa furieuse et vexée, reprit sa feuille et dans la colonne des caractères elle rajouta en grosses lettres : rustre et obtus. Puis elle la lui mit sous le nez. Il éclata de rire. Elle en fut si surprise qu'elle-même fut prise d'un fou rire.

Elle se calma rapidement.

-J'insiste pour le général Hammond, colonel.

Finalement il céda :

-D'accord, nous verrons ça demain.

Vendredi 23 avril

-Général Hammond, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? Dit Lisa en se présentant devant le bureau du général.

-Oui, bien sûr mademoiselle, entrez. Vous travaillez à l'infirmerie je crois ?

-Oui général, mais je voulais vous parler de quelque chose de très important commença t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit comme O'Neill entrait dans la pièce.

-Vous auriez pu m'attendre Lisa !

Le général Hammond ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et son regard allait du visage de Lisa à celui d'O'Neill. Il commençait à bien connaître son subordonné et voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans le comportement de celui-ci.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez colonel.

-Promettez-moi de nous écouter sans nous interrompre, ça risque d'être long.

-Fermez la porte colonel. Je vous écoute.

Alors Lisa et O'Neill commencèrent cette étrange et terrifiant récit de la destruction de la base, et le bizarre plan de Thor pour essayer de les sauver.

Le général Hammond était ébranlé :

-Et vous dites que la base va être détruite et Qu'Astarté va envahir la terre ?

-Oui dirent-ils en chœur.

-Vous pensez bien que ce que vous me dites colonel est difficile à croire.

-Je m'en doute mon général. Mais c'est la vérité.

Le général les regardait avec insistance :

-J'ai déjà vu des choses étranges dans ma vie, depuis que je dirige le SGC, mais rarement une aussi … il cherchait ses mots : extravagante.

O'Neill soupira :

-Vous ne nous croyez pas mon général ?

-Ce n'est pas que je vous crois pas, je sais que vous êtes sincère, vous aussi, mademoiselle, mais vous avez déjà été sous influence, colonel. Je voudrais que vous passiez tous les deux des examens médicaux approfondis. Je veux savoir si on ne vous a pas injecté une drogue hallucinogène quelconque.

-Mais mon général, Lisa n'a jamais passé la porte des étoiles !

-Faites ce que je vous dis colonel, c'est un ordre, ça ne vous prendra que quelques heures. Si les résultats sont négatifs, nous en reparlerons. Maintenant rompez.

-Je vous l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Dit O'Neill furieux en se dirigeant à grand pas vers l'infirmerie. C'est une perte de temps ! Et le temps on en a pas beaucoup.

-Je suis désolée colonel, dit Lisa proche des larmes.

Il s'en aperçut et cela l'agaça.

-C'est pas en pleurnichant qu'on va avancer ! Lui dit-il durement.

Elle suffoqua sous sa remarque blessante, mais il ne le vit pas ou ne voulut pas le voir.

Il pénétra en trombe à l'infirmerie, où Janet les attendait.

-Le général Hammond vient de m'appeler. Allongez-vous là, et elle leur montra deux lits dans la petite salle d'examen proche de son bureau.

Ils durent supporter un check-up complet, prise de sang, radios, scanner, IRM, tout y passa. Ils eurent aussi un entretien psychologique approfondi avec Jessica Paris. Entretien pénible pour tous les deux puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Elle essaya bien de les cuisiner mais en vain, O'Neill avait fait la leçon à Lisa, aucun renseignement ne devait filtrer. Elle tint le choc, mais pleura beaucoup.

Leur santé était excellente mais Jessica écrivit en bas de page de chaque dossier une note personnelle.

Lisa Parker : Emotivité anormale, non expliquée.

Jack O'Neill : RAS

Quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie la journée était bien avancée.

-Oui je sais colonel, c'était une très mauvaise idée, et elle partit sans un mot de plus, elle était épuisée de sa journée. Il ne la retint pas et elle en fut profondément blessée.

Malgré l'heure tardive le général Hammond les convia dans son bureau. Il était plongé dans leurs dossiers médicaux.

-Colonel, votre état de santé est bon, vous aussi mademoiselle Parker. Cependant je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-Pas pour nous mon général, je vous rappelle que c'est le sort de la planète qui est en jeu.

-En effet, mais d'après ce que vous m'avez dit Colonel, c'est Thor qui vous a confié cette mission, à vous seuls. Donc vous avez pris une initiative que je jugerais malheureuse. Cependant vous ne serez pas sanctionné pour cela. Je vais essayer d'oublier tout ce que vous venez de me dire, pour ne pas être influencé dans mes décisions futures. Je vous maintiens tous les deux dans vos fonctions, faites pour le mieux.

-Un petit problème personnel mon général, beaucoup de bruits courent sur nous et c'est un peu gênant.

-Eh bien arrangez-vous pour faire taire les bruits ! Je vous donne carte blanche dit le général avec un sourire.

Ils se regardèrent en sortant du bureau un peu gêné l'un comme l'autre.

O'Neill prit son air le plus innocent et pivotant sur lui-même, prit la direction de ses quartiers après un petit signe de la main à Lisa.

Samedi 24 avril

Ils avançaient lentement, en marchant sur les traces déjà présentes dans le sable. Malheureusement la porte était découverte, seuls quelques petits rochers permettaient de se dissimuler. Ils se déployèrent en éventail et Daniel alla jusqu'à un creux où il se dissimula, il était très près de la porte.

La reine était là entourée d'une poignée de jaffas. Elle se tenait au milieu d'eux. On aurait dit une personne ordinaire, vêtue d'une tunique blanche de sandales et d'un burnous, rien n'aurait pu la différencier des habitants du désert, si ce n'est sa majesté naturelle et le fait que les jaffas s'inclinait profondément devant elle et obéissait au moindre de ses ordres. Elle fit un mouvement pour se diriger vers le village, quand SG1 commença à tirer. S'engagea un combat rapide et violent, et deux hommes du village trouvèrent la mort. La reine se trouvait à ce moment dans la ligne de mire de Daniel. Sam et Teal'c étaient occupés à couvrir le colonel qui se dirigea en rampant vers la porte, éloignée d'une centaine de mètres. Par l'intermédiaire de la radio il cria à Daniel :

-Tirez Daniel, vous êtes le plus près !

Daniel resta figé, il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, même un Goa'uld, la reine avait son arme de poing, mais elle n'était pas menaçante. Elle entrait déjà les coordonnées d'une nouvelle planète. Elle se dirigea en courant vers le shapaï

-Daniel hurla O'Neill, vite !

Le temps que Daniel réagisse, elle avait franchi l'anneau de lumière et le vortex se refermait déjà.

O'Neill s'arrêta un instant, avec une sensation de déjà vu. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, son arme à la main. La scène autour de lui semblait figée. Il vit venir vers lui ses amis, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Vous allez bien mon colonel ? Demanda Sam inquiète.

-Oui, ça va, il se secoua et comme Daniel s'approchait :

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas tiré ?

-Je n'ai pas pu, elle n'était pas menaçante. Excusez-moi.

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir :

-Aucune importance, Daniel, nous rentrons.

Ils franchirent à leur tour l'anneau de pierre et retournèrent à la base.

O'Neill était blême en arrivant ce soir là à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot pendant tout le débriefing.

Lisa s'approcha de lui, brusquement inquiète :

-C'est raté Lisa, j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé. Il faudra trouver autre chose

-Oh mon Dieu ! Nous allons revivre tout ça !

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Faites-moi tous vos examens, on se retrouve ce soir.

Lisa demanda à une autre infirmière de s'occuper du colonel. Le choc avait été rude, elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il se trompait.

Au mess SG1 occupait sa table habituelle. Ils commentaient les évènements de la journée.

-Qu'en pensez-vous colonel ?

O'Neill fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix du major. Il la regarda d'un air ahuri. -Oh Jack était bien loin de nous ce soir, peut-être dans les bras de Lisa Parker ? Se moqua Daniel.

Il lui jeta un regard noir :

-Lâchez-moi, Daniel, vous vous voulez bien ?

Et il sortit sans finir son repas.

Lisa qui le guettait le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ah cette base ! Dit-il rageur, c'est vraiment trop petit ! Et ça vous amuse ? Dit-il en voyant qu'elle souriait malicieusement.

-Je ne vais pas pleurer pour ça, et elle ajouta plus sérieusement.

-Nous avons un gros problème.

-En effet

-Et si vous me racontiez ?

Ils s'étaient retirés dans les quartiers du colonel, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. O'Neill lui parla de la venue d'Astarté, de l'incendie du village, du départ des habitants, et du combat très bref entre eux et les jaffas de la reine. Celle-ci avait pu leur échapper, en raison de l'indécision de Daniel. Il raconta avec beaucoup de détails pour bien s'en imprégner et essayer de voir ce qu'il avait raté.

-En fait je n'ai rien pu faire, le temps que je réalise que c'était peut-être sur cet évènement que je pouvais infléchir l'histoire, c'était déjà trop tard. Tout s'est fait très vite.

Lisa se mit à trembler. Une peur panique l'envahissait. Si c'était ça l'évènement déterminant ? Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'O'Neill se trompait, il leur faudrait revivre tous les évènements dramatiques aboutissant à l'invasion de la Terre. Elle mourrait à nouveau, dans la terreur et la souffrance.

-Eh ! Ca va Lisa ? Lui demanda O'Neill inquiet.

Elle éclata en sanglots :

-Non, ça va pas du tout hoqueta t-elle, je ne veux pas revivre ça.

-Arrêtez de pleurer, rien n'est inéluctable, peut-être qu'il aura autre chose qu'on verra !

-Je ne veux pas revivre ça, répéta t-elle, c'est trop atroce, savoir que tout va être détruit, les êtres qu'on aime, la base, notre famille…

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite Lisa !

Il avait pris un ton si ferme qu'elle s'arrêta net de pleurer.

-Je vous interdis de penser de telles choses. Si Thor nous fait revivre ces évènements c'est justement pour qu'on puisse changer la suite, je pense que jusqu'au dernier moment il y aura des possibilités. Ne perdez pas courage. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes celle qui réfléchit ! Ajouta t-il plus doucement. Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans vous moi ? On est deux !

Elle se laissa prendre par la voix ferme d'O'Neill. Il ne manifestait pas d'autre inquiétude que celle de la voir se reprendre. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir peur.

Quelques instants plus tard elle s'était calmée et ils continuaient à chercher la solution.

-Je pense à quelque chose dit Lisa, le général Hammond ne va pas nous aider n'est ce pas ? Mais si vous lui suggérez quelque chose qui va dans le sens de ce que nous avons dit, il ne changera rien à ses projets ?

O'Neill lui fit des yeux ronds :

-Expliquez-vous plus clairement.

Elle reprit :

-Si par exemple, vous lui demandez quelque chose qu'il n'a pas prévu, je pensais à la planète d'Astarté pour aller la traquer dans son repaire. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il vous suive.

-C'est vrai ça. La marche de manœuvre est faible. De toute façon, aller sur sa planète n'est pas la bonne solution.

-Pourquoi ? On pourrait garder cette option après la première attaque, si elle a lieu.

-Pourquoi pas dit–il ? Maintenant il est tard, si vous alliez vous reposer ?

-Ok, j'y vais. Bonne nuit, colonel.

-Bonne nuit Lisa.

La fuite des jours semblait inéluctable. La date fatidique se rapprochait, la première attaque avait déjà eu lieu, et dans quelques jours tout serait dit. Auraient-ils une autre chance ? Thor pourrait-il les maintenir dans la boucle ?

Lisa ne dormait guère, elle passait la plupart de ses jours et de ses nuits avec le colonel. Ils inventaient mille scénarios, et maudissaient Thor de leur avoir confié une aussi terrible mission. Le matin du 2 mai à quelques heures de la fin, ils se retrouvèrent une dernière fois. Lisa voulait rester avec lui, il lui semblait qu'elle aurait moins peur. Il ne voulut pas.

-Non, ma place est avec SG1, la vôtre à l'infirmerie Lisa. On ne peut pas changer ça, mais jusqu'au dernier moment il faudra espérer. Vous tiendrez le coup ?

-Oui, je ne flancherais pas dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Il eut un léger sourire et d'un geste spontané il la prit dans ses bras et la serra un moment contre lui sans un mot.

Elle le regarda partir, se diriger vers l'ascenseur où l'attendait son destin au 34 ième niveau. Elle-même se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où elle se replongea dans le travail et le soin aux blessés. Elle se sentait portée par une force inconnue, un courage qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et quand les jaffas pénétrèrent à l'infirmerie, elle était prête. Elle mourut quelques minutes avant que la montagne n'explose.

3ème partie

3ème ligne du temps

Il prit son arme et tira trois fois sur la jeune fille, il la visa en pleine poitrine. Une surprise intense se lut sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'effondrait, sa vie s'écoulant par trois larges blessures, le sang s'étalait sous son corps désarticulé, en une large tache que le sable absorbait aussitôt.

Lundi 19 avril

L'infirmerie était pleine de monde, plusieurs missions étaient de retour à quelques minutes d'intervalle. SG1 attendait son tour. Lisa Parker guettait le colonel qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle s'occupait de Daniel quand du coin de l'œil elle le vit franchir la porte de l'infirmerie. Il alla s'installer sur un lit de libre dans le fond de la salle.

Elle fut très occupée durant l'heure qui suivit, il y avait toujours de nombreux examens à faire qui étaient du ressort de l'infirmière.

Quand elle releva la tête de son travail, il avait déjà disparu.

Machinalement elle demanda à Janet ?

-Où est le colonel O'Neill ?

-Il est déjà parti répondit Janet un peu surprise. Pourquoi voulez vous voir le colonel ?

Lisa n'avait pas réfléchi, elle se reprit très vite :

-Oh pour rien du tout.

-Vous allez bien Lisa ? Demanda Janet.

Liza se passa la main sur la nuque :

-Juste un peu fatiguée, docteur, mais ça va aller.

-Vous devriez prendre votre pause maintenant, tout le monde va sortir d'ici quelques minutes.

-Merci docteur, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il la rattrapa dans le couloir

-Lisa !

-Ah colonel ! J'étais trop occupée tout à l'heure. Je crois que j'ai fait une bourde près du docteur Frazier.

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon les commérages vont recommencer. Aucune importance. Et si on allait dans un coin plus calme ?

Il y avait dans la base beaucoup de petits bureaux tout à fait discrets, un peu à tous les étages. Ils en choisirent un bien planqué dont ils refermèrent soigneusement la porte.

Lisa sortit de sa poche un carnet et un crayon. Ils s'assirent à la table l'un en face de l'autre.

-C'est pourquoi ce carnet ? Dit O'Neill.

-Et bien colonel, il faut que l'on réécrive tout, vous vous rappelez, passé le premier jour les souvenirs s'effaçaient déjà, j'avais bien pris des notes, mais naturellement je ne les ai pas retrouvées.

-Ah ça me rappelle quelque chose !

-Mais oui, c'est vrai vous avez déjà fait l'expérience d'une boucle temporelle ! C'était comment ?

-Très fatigant, tous les jours il fallait réexpliquer ce qu'on avait déjà dit cent fois !

Elle dit d'un air malicieux :

-Et bien entendu il ne restait aucune trace de ce que vous aviez enregistré !

-Bon ça va Lisa ! Finalement vous lisez très bien tous les rapports.

-Je crois que vous avez passé une visite médicale dans chaque boucle !

-L'horreur ! Dit-il en souriant.

-Mais dans votre boucle à vous, tout le monde le savait ?

-Ceux qui pouvaient y faire quelque chose, SG1 et puis je crois toutes les personnes de la base.

-Tandis que maintenant, nous ne sommes que deux, et on ne peut pas en parler ! Dit-elle avec un certain dépit dans la voix.

-Oui, Daniel et le major me manquent beaucoup, ils auraient sûrement quelques idées brillantes !

Lisa ne se vexa pas de cette remarque, elle savait qu'il avait raison. L'aide qu'elle pouvait lui apporter lui semblait bien dérisoire.

Ils commencèrent à noter tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit. Lisa très méthodiquement prenait une page par évènement, pour pouvoir développer le cas échéant.

-Notez bien de ne pas en parler au général Hammond ! Dit O'Neill

-Oui, vous avez raison, au cas où je l'oublierais.

-On devrait revoir le début de la mission, le jour où vous avez pris contact avec la planète P7V … je ne sais déjà plus ses coordonnées. Redites-moi tout en détail ce qui s'est passé. Le moindre petit évènement peut avoir de son importance.

O'Neill fit appel à tous ses souvenirs et retraça pour elle toute cette étrange mission. La tempête de sable, l'abri de fortune sous les tentes, leur arrivée, pleins d'une épaisse couche de poussière dans le village de Mohat. Le chef du village dont il fit une description très précise.

Il ajouta au grand bonheur de Lisa la scène tout à fait piquante des jeunes filles venues les aider à se changer et à faire leur toilette.

Le colonel racontait bien et elle en pleurait de rire, en imaginant leur tête.

-Et le major Carter, elle a dit quoi ?

-Qu'elle m'arracherait les yeux, si je regardais !

Elle se reprit :

-Les jeunes filles, elles étaient comment ? Combien étaient-elles ?

-Il y en avait trois, une pour chacun de nous. A mon avis elles étaient très jeunes, et sans aucun complexe. Visiblement elles devaient être habituées à ce genre de choses.

-C'étaient des esclaves ?

-Non, les filles, les nièces de Mohat ou d'autres hommes du village. Ce n'était pas très clair. Il semble que c'est la coutume chez eux. Daniel n'a d'ailleurs pas été surpris, c'était pareil sur Abydos. C'est comme ça qu'il a connu Sharee.

-Apparemment il n'avait pas refusé, lui !

Lisa écrivait sur son carnet, les pages se remplissaient qu'elles noircissaient d'une petite écriture serrée.

-Et maintenant si vous décriviez ces jeunes filles.

Il réfléchit :

-Celle qui s'occupait de moi était brune, avec des yeux verts, mais elle avait la peau blanche avec de petites taches sur le visage.

-Des éphélides ? Dit-elle.

-Des quoi ?

-Des taches de rousseurs ? Excusez-moi.

-Ah, c'est important ?

Elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle préférait ne laisser de coté aucun détail. Les autres jeunes filles étaient brunes, plutôt de type arabe.

Mardi 20 avril

Lisa prit le reste de la matinée et quitta la base pour mieux réfléchir. Son appartement était situé dans un quartier de la ville, et elle alla se promener dans le parc situé près de sa maison.

Assise sur un banc, près du petit étang, elle laissa ses pensées dériver. Elle ne vit pas sa meilleure amie Mary s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il Lisa, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

-Si bien sûr, on a des journées épuisantes à la base. L'infirmerie ne désemplit pas.

Son amie ne la laissa pas dévier la conversation :

-Dis donc, ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec le séduisant Jack O'Neill.

Lisa protesta un peu trop fort pour son amie, qui poursuivit impitoyablement.

-Lisa, je n'ai pas les yeux dans ma poche, vous avez passé une partie de la nuit tous les deux dans le bureau numéro 12 du 19ème niveau ? Je me trompe ?

Lisa était furieuse et elle rougit violemment.

-Bon, je vois que je ne me trompe pas. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

-Non, je t'assure, il n'y a rien entre nous.

-Ben voyons !

Lisa décida de jouer franc jeu, de toute façon ça n'avait aucune importance.

-Bon d'accord, mais tu n'en parles à personne !

-Promis, juré et Mary croisa les doigts. Si je mens je vais en enfer !

Lisa sourit, elle allait parler à la pire des pipelettes de la base. Tous les potins passaient par Mary, et elle les divulguait à tous, toujours sous le sceau du secret, bien entendu. Naturellement elle ne parlait que de la vie privée des équipes SG, ou du personnel, mais jamais sur son travail. Elle était secrétaire et c'est elle qui préparait les dossiers concernant les futures missions, dossiers utilisés dans les briefings. Mais là elle se lâchait un peu. Lisa la soupçonnait d'avoir un faible pour le docteur Jackson. Elle n'en parlait jamais et rien que ça c'était un indice.

-C'est vrai ! Dit Lisa le plus sérieusement du monde.

Son amie jubilait :

-Je m'en doutais. Alors c'était comment ?

Lisa prit son air le plus offusqué :

-Comment quoi ?

-Il est comment ?

Lisa commençait à trouver la situation franchement comique, et cela la soulageait un peu de la tension qu'elle ressentait depuis quelque temps. Un peu de légèreté lui ferait le plus grand bien.

-Eh bien, il est … très bien.

Mary râla :

-Donne-moi des détails ! Toutes les filles de la base se demandent comment il est au lit !

Lisa pouffa :

-Là tu m'en demandes trop ! On était dans un bureau !

-Tu me fais marcher Lisa, s'il te plait !

Lisa trouvait qu'elle en avait assez dit, elle regarda sa montre et roula des yeux effarés :

-Oh ! Faut que je rentre, je reprends mon service dans une heure. Désolée Mary dit-elle à son amie avec un clin d'œil.

Elle partit en riant, sa copine avait du grain à moudre pour quelque temps.

Le même bureau les accueillit le soir même.

-Pas très discret ce bureau colonel. Toute la base est au courant !

-C'est pas grave dit O'Neill, reprenons. Je vous propose de relire tout ce qu'on a écrit et de rayer au fur et à mesure ce qui parait le plus invraisemblable. Il faut procéder par élimination.

-Très bien colonel, mais on en a pour un moment.

Ce qu'ils firent pendant les heures suivantes. Les quatre cinquièmes du carnet furent barrés. Il restait deux choses importantes, la jeune fille aux taches de rousseur qui ne ressemblait pas aux autres jeunes filles, et le fait que Daniel n'ait pas pu tuer Astarté de sang froid.

Il y en avait peut-être d'autres, mais le temps les pressait maintenant puisque le début de la mission était prévu pour demain.

-Il faut prendre une décision dit O'Neill. Dès que je serai en contact avec le peuple de Mohat, j'observerai tout, et j'espère avoir le temps d'agir si je découvre quelque chose d'anormal. Si demain soir rien ne s'est passé, on passe au jour suivant et j'essaierai de la tuer à la place de Daniel.

-N'oubliez pas que lorsque vous commencerez votre journée de demain, quand vous serez sur place vous ne vous rappellerez que vaguement les évènements futurs. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il faut que vous agissiez dès demain. Sinon dans l'urgence vous laisserez encore Daniel rater Astarté.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui, je le pense.

-Jack ?

Il leva les sourcils :

-Jack !

-Oui, après tout, on est supposé être amants !

-Quoi !

Lisa lui raconta sa conversation avec Mary.

-C'est qui cette Mary ?

-C'est une secrétaire, c'est elle qui prépare les dossiers de mission et les pose sur la table de briefing. Oh vous la connaissez, elle est jeune, blonde avec un chignon, des petites lunettes.

-Oui, je vois, et elle colporte des ragots ?

-C'est pas peu de le dire, c'est une des pires de toute la base.

-On est foutu, je crois ! Dit-il en riant.

Ils se séparèrent sur ses mots, chacun s'en alla séparément prendre du repos.

Mercredi 21 avril

Début de la mission

Après une dernière dune le village apparut à leurs yeux, il était niché au cœur d'une palmeraie, des petites maisons blanches comme des cubes, entourées de plantations de légumes et de fruits, et des tentes disséminées entre les maisons.

Ils furent accueillis par le chef du village, un certain Mohat qui vint au devant d'eux avec un grand sourire.

S'il fut étonné de l'allure de nos voyageurs il n'en montra rien et leur offrit une hospitalité digne d'un roi.

On les fit pénétrer dans une tente très haute et spacieuse à l'abri du vent et des regards.

De très jeunes filles furent mises à leur service pour les aider à se débarrasser de la poussière du chemin.

Ce peuple très libre de mœurs ne connaissait ni la gêne, ni la pudeur. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de SG1. Ils eurent droit au bain pour les débarrasser de tout le sable accumulé, et la seule solution était de se plonger dans un baquet d'eau chaude. O'Neill sut se taire en voyant le regard furieux de son major, il se contenta de sourire, sans rien dire.

La scène lui parut familière. La jeune fille aux taches de rousseur entra dans la tente portant un baquet d'eau chaude. Elle la versa lentement dans le cuveau tout en regardant l'homme dont elle devait s'occuper. Elle fit plusieurs allées et retour jusqu'à ce que le cuveau fut plein. Elle sentait dans son dos le regard transperçant de l'homme. La tente était immense, d'autres jeunes filles faisaient le même travail pour les autres invités du patriarche.

Quand elle eut fini, elle attendit qu'il soit prêt.

O'Neill la fixait et lui trouvait un air étrange, un peu faux. Sa peau très blanche ne semblait pas adaptée à la chaleur du désert. Il pensa qu'elle ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps.

Il se dévêtit et se laissa glisser avec volupté dans l'eau chaude parfumée, il entendait le rire de Daniel qui trouvait cela tout à fait à son goût.

-Mais pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à me détendre, peut-être la présence du major pensa t-il.

Il remarqua à ce moment-là que c'était un homme qui s'occupait de Sam. Logique pensa t-il. La toilette finie ils se retrouvèrent pour un banquet donné en leur honneur. La nuit était presque tombée et la fraîcheur semblait très agréable après la brûlure du désert.

Il entendit Mohat commencer son histoire. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart surveillant un groupe de jeunes hommes. Il avait tous ses sens en éveil, et regardait constamment autour de lui tout en écoutant le récit de Mohat.

Il surprit la jeune fille comme elle quittait le campement. Tout le village était réuni sur la grande place autour d'un feu. Une ombre furtive se déplaçait dans l'ombre, il la suivit. Elle ne se méfiait pas et à la faveur de la nuit elle fit quelques pas en dehors du village en direction de la porte. Son comportement lui paraissait étrange. La nuit était claire, une lune blanche brillait dans le ciel et posait sur toutes choses une lueur blafarde, mais cela lui suffit. Elle disparut au détour d'un rocher et il put s'avancer beaucoup plus près. Elle creusait au pied d'une grosse pierre et sortit un objet en qui luisait doucement dans l'ombre. Elle le contempla un instant et le cacha de nouveau et s'éloigna lentement vers la porte des étoiles. Il courut à sa cachette et vit l'objet, c'était une arme de poing Goa'uld. Alors il n'hésita pas. Rattrapant la jeune fille il fit feu.

Alors tout alla très vite. Il était comme dédoublé, il voyait les villageois accourir, il vit la stupeur et l'indignation sur leur visage, et au fond de lui-même il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire était irréparable. Il décida de se murer dans le silence. Il avait tout de suite compris que tout était fini pour lui. Il était devenu le spectateur impuissant de son propre sort.

En aucun cas il ne devrait parler, même sous la torture il ne dirait rien.

Sam accourut à ce moment-là, elle vit qu'on lui avait passé des liens autour des poignets. On lui attacha les jambes. Il se laissait faire.

-Mon colonel ! Mais c'est une erreur, arrêtez, elle criait aux villageois qui commençaient à lui jeter des pierres.

Mohat leva la main et calma son peuple.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Il a tué Zania gronda la foule, il doit mourir.

Mohat regardait O'Neill qui gardait la tête haute, le regard fixé au loin. Ils l'avaient ramené près des feux.

-Répondez colonel, vous l'avez tuée ?

Silence obstiné.

-Mon colonel supplia Carter, dites que c'est faux !

Daniel se mit de la partie :

-Jack, vous ne pouvez pas avoir fait ça, ce n'est pas vous ! Vous défendez qui là ? Tuer quelqu'un de sang froid ne vous ressemble pas !

-Mohat, s'il vous plait, pouvons-nous le ramener à la base ? Il est terrien, et doit être jugé selon nos lois.

Mohat secoua la tête :

-C'est impossible, le crime a été commis ici. Il doit être jugé selon nos coutumes.

Ils étaient de nouveau assis autour du feu. Mohat, le major, Daniel et Teal'c. Les trois amis essayèrent de négocier un retour possible du colonel. Mais Mohat refusa.

Ils n'insistèrent plus.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Il sera jugé et condamné.

-Condamné, vous le condamnez avant de le juger !

Daniel tira Sam par la manche :

-Sam, arrêtez.

Il lui lança un regard impérieux. Elle comprit qu'insister ne ferait que nuire au colonel.

Celui-ci était assis à même le sol toujours entravé, et soigneusement gardé par des hommes armés.

-Mohat dit-elle après un long silence, pouvons-nous rentrer chez nous ?

-Bien sûr, vous aurez même le droit d'assister au procès et à la mort du colonel O'Neill.

Le mot mort les fit frémir.

-Pourrons-nous participer à l'enquête ? Demanda t-elle

-Si vous voulez, mais ce n'est pas très utile, Zania a été retrouvée morte aux pieds du colonel qui tenait encore son arme à la main.

-Venez, nous allons vous raccompagner jusqu'au shapaï.

-On peut lui parler avant de partir ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle s'approcha de O'Neill qui ne bougeait pas.

-Mon colonel, quoique vous ayez fait, on vous défendra.

Il se contenta de la regarder et hocha la tête en silence.

La lumière bleue les avala et O'Neill resta seul, sur cette planète devenue hostile.

La base était en effervescence, le récit de SG1 fit l'effet d'une bombe. Le général était atterré. Qu'O'Neill ait pu faire une telle chose était inconcevable.

Ils étaient réunis depuis plus d'une heure quand Lisa arriva en courant. Sans y être invitée elle entra dans la salle de briefing.

-Général Hammond il faut que je vous parle immédiatement.

-Mademoiselle Parker que faites-vous ici ? C'est un briefing de haute sécurité !

-Sergent faites là sortir, dit–il à l'homme en faction à la porte.

-Mon général c'est très important, je dois aller le voir. Elle pleurait et ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Sur un signe du général, le garde sortit.

-Asseyez-vous mademoiselle Parker, vous paraissez bouleversée. Que se passe t-il. ?

La nouvelle qu'O'Neill avait commis un crime odieux et qu'il était condamné à mort avait fait le tour de la base en quelques minutes. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour que Lisa soit mise au courant par une bonne âme.

-Je dois aller le voir sanglota Lisa.

-Mais c'est impossible mademoiselle, et puis pourquoi tenez-vous tant à aller voir le colonel O'Neill ?

Lisa se jeta à l'eau. L'enjeu avait trop d'importance.

-Parce que je l'aime mon général, nous sommes fiancés depuis deux mois, en secret. Mais il n'y a plus de secret qui compte maintenant sanglota t-elle de plus belle.

Curieusement ce fut du côté de Sam qu'elle trouva de l'aide :

-Mohat est un homme juste, il ne peut pas refuser cela au colonel, dit-elle.

-Sam a raison se contenta de dire Daniel.

-Je le pense aussi dit Teal'c. Nous devrions accompagner mademoiselle Parker. Cela pourra peut être adoucir les derniers instants du colonel.

-Et puis ajouta Daniel, ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour fouiner.

Hammond ne réfléchit pas longtemps,

-C'est d'accord. Major, vous devriez briefer Lisa Parker, elle n'a jamais passé la porte des étoiles.

Une heure plus tard, une Lisa un peu inquiète se tenait devant la rampe d'embarquement. Elle partait en mission ! Mais elle aurait préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. Apparemment rien ne pourrait sauver le colonel O'Neill.

L'atterrissage fut un peu brutal, Sam l'avait préparée, le premier voyage pouvait être très déstabilisant. Un léger vertige la fit vaciller, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

Il faisait beau, et la chaleur du désert n'était pas encore trop élevée. Il était très tôt le matin sur la planète de Mohat; leur marche en serait facilitée.

-On va essayer d'aller assez vite dit Sam, nous avons trois heures de marche. Si nous traînons cela risque de devenir pénible, dit-elle en montrant les deux soleils qui apparaissaient à l'horizon.

Lisa peu entraînée les retardait, et pourtant elle n'avait qu'une hâte, arriver près du colonel. Ils furent accueillis par des hommes armés. Le village n'avait plus du tout l'atmosphère bon enfant de la veille.

Tout le monde était en deuil, on préparait les obsèques de Zania. Son corps était étendu sur une table, on l'avait habillée de sa plus belle robe, ses longs cheveux étaient soigneusement peignés et retenus par des bijoux d'or fin. Un diamant reposait sur sa poitrine et retenait les rayons du soleil, d'où partait de temps à autres des éclats lumineux, ses mains étaient jointes et ses doigts retenaient une fleur.

Ils approchèrent en silence, étroitement encadrés. On des désarma et Mohat vint au devant d'eux.

-Pourquoi avez-vous amené une autre terrienne ? Dit-il en montrant Lisa. Je ne vous l'avais pas autorisé.

Daniel s'inclina respectueusement devant le patriarche :

-Nous ne voulions pas vous offenser. Mais le colonel ne doit pas mourir sans revoir une dernière fois celle qu'il aime. C'est dans nos coutumes.

-Dans ce cas, elle peut venir le voir.

On emmena Lisa et on la laissa seule avec O'Neill. Elle poussa un cri :

-Oh colonel ! Mon Dieu !

Ils l'avaient déjà torturé, ses mains étaient liées, il était assis contre un mur respirant avec difficulté. Il était dénudé jusqu'à la ceinture et son corps portait la trace de nombreux coups.

Elle tomba à genoux auprès de lui

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-elle, vous ne leur avez rien dit ?

-Je ne pouvais pas.

-Mais vous vous laissez massacrer !

-Je ne compte pas beaucoup dans cette histoire, vous le savez. J'ai tué la jeune fille. Celle aux taches de rousseur, je crois que c'était Astarté, mais je n'en suis même pas sûr.

Parler le fatiguait, elle dut se pencher pour l'entendre. Elle lui prit la main qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts pour lui redonner de la force.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Elle essayait de se dominer mais elle avait beaucoup de mal.

-Si c'était Astarté, la boucle se terminera, mais ma vie prendra fin aussi. Si ce n'est pas elle, nous aurons peut-être une autre chance ? Mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Et si c'était une innocente ?

-Je ne crois pas, mais ce serait mon seul regret. C'est la première fois que je tue de sang froid, quelqu'un de désarmé. De toute façon si je ne meurs pas ici, je suis bon pour la cour martiale et je finirai mes jours en prison.

A ce moment Mohat entra :

-Je vous demanderai de sortir mademoiselle. C'est l'heure des obsèques.

Il fit se relever le colonel et l'emmena dehors. A la vue du prisonnier la foule gronda.

Il fit mettre O'Neill à genoux. Et le jugement commença.

-Peuple de la terre, vous avez trahi notre confiance, méprisé notre hospitalité, votre chef a commis un acte indigne alors que l'on ne vous voulait que du bien.

Il montra le soleil qui était maintenant haut dans le ciel.

-Nous avons jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour rendre notre jugement, enterrer notre chère compagne et accomplir la sentence.

Il n'y a aucun doute sur la culpabilité du colonel O'Neill, il a été vu par des centaines de personnes son arme encore fumante à la main.

Je vous pose solennellement la question à vous mon peuple bien aimé, le colonel O'Neill est-il coupable ?

-Oui hurla la foule en chœur.

Daniel s'approcha et demanda la parole :

-Pouvons nous dire quelque chose ?

Mohat fut très ferme :

-En aucun cas, Terriens si vous intervenez, je vous ferai raccompagner immédiatement à la porte des étoiles. Je pense que vous souhaitez rester jusqu'au bout, et soutenir votre chef, cela je vous l'autorise, mais c'est tout, tenez-vous le pour dit.

Il poursuivit implacable :

-Le tribunal du peuple ayant reconnu l'accusé coupable de meurtre, il ne reste plus qu'à définir la sentence. Quelle mort souhaitez-vous pour le colonel O'Neill ?

Alors s'engagea entre les différents chefs de famille une discussion terrible. Ce peuple avait plusieurs façons d'exécuter les coupables. C'était un peuple pacifique d'ordinaire. Jamais un crime aussi odieux n'avait été commis de mémoire d'homme. La foule semblait indécise.

Alors Mohat reprit la parole.

-En tant que patriarche, je suis le seul dépositaire des coutumes ancestrales. Je vais vous lire les différentes sentences qui étaient appliquées autrefois en pareil cas, et nous pourrons choisir celle qui nous parait la plus juste.

Ils écoutaient impuissants cet odieux discours. Sam avait les larmes aux yeux, Daniel serrait les poings, et Teal'c avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Il cherchait un moyen pour sortir O'Neill de ce cercle infernal.

Le prisonnier n'écoutait plus, il s'était retiré dans un monde intérieur. Il ne voyait plus la foule, ne ressentait plus rien que la douleur qui envahissait son corps.

Les différentes sortes de peines capitales n'étaient pas nombreuses dans le livre des lois, mais aucune n'était douce. La plus courante était la lapidation. C'est ce qui fut choisi. Mais avant on enterrerait Zania avec tous les honneurs qui lui étaient dus.

La chaleur étant écrasante la cérémonie eut lieu au centre de la palmeraie. Les arbres protégeraient un peu la foule des rayons meurtriers du soleil.

La foule pleura une partie de l'après-midi, puis on festoya comme le voulait la coutume, en chantant et buvant et évoquant la vie de la jeune fille.

SG1 n'avait pas le cœur à participer à la fête, mais ils y furent obligés. Cela dura des heures.

Deux heures avant la nuit, l'heure du supplice était arrivée. On lui enleva ses liens, on le remit debout, il se redressa.

Mohat lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à dire. Il fit oui de la tête. Alors le chef imposa le silence à la foule.

On entendit très nettement la voix de O'Neill qui disait :

-Je vous demande pardon, je ne peux pas expliquer mon geste, je vous demande pardon.

Un silence de mort planait. Sam se réfugia dans les bras de Daniel. Lisa était restée près du prisonnier, elle en avait le droit. Le peuple respectait l'amour.

Chacun des habitants s'arma d'une pierre.

Avant que la première ne soit jetée Mohat prit la parole une dernière fois :

-Mes amis, dans le livre des lois il est écrit : « Tu ne lanceras pas de pierre sur le visage et la tête du condamné, car c'est là que réside son âme ».

Nous ne voulons pas tuer son âme, juste son corps. Ajouta –t il.

Il agonisa longtemps. Ses amis eurent le droit de venir le voir.

Il parlait très lentement car ses forces le quittaient, et sa douleur était immense.

-Major … vous avez… toujours eu confiance…en moi n'est ce pas ?

-Oh oui mon colonel dit-elle en sanglotant.

-Ecoutez-moi bien… il me reste si peu… de temps… Lisa vous expliquera… vous devrez la croire… même si ce qu'elle dit est invraisemblable…il faudra parler à Hammond…

Lisa… vous leur direz… je meurs… mais je ne sais même pas si j'ai réussi… il faut le dire au général… je ne veux pas mourir …dans le déshonneur…j'ai commis un crime…mais il y a une raison…

Il s'interrompait souvent pour reprendre son souffle, il balbutia encore quelques mots d'adieu, puis ce fut le silence.

Sa force physique était incroyable, il lutta jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Et c'est entouré de ses amis qu'il rendit l'âme.

Ils sanglotaient ne pouvant croire à ce qui venait d'arriver.

C'est alors que Lisa leur parla, elle leur raconta tout comme il l'avait souhaité. Ils la crurent tout de suite tellement habitués aux phénomènes étranges.

-Il s'est sacrifié, il savait ce qu'il risquait en tuant la jeune fille ! Chapeau bas O'Neill dit Teal'c en s'inclinant devant la dépouille de son ami.

Ils obtinrent la permission d'emmener le corps du colonel. Teal'c le portait dans ses bras. La foule avait disparu. C'est seuls avec lui qu'ils franchirent l'anneau de lumière et rentrèrent à la base.

Le général Hammond écoutait très attentivement le récit hallucinant que lui firent SG1, et Lisa.

Il posa quelques questions, et quand le récit fut terminé, un lourd silence pesa de tout son poids dans la salle de briefing.

-Ainsi Astarté va envahir la terre ? Dit Hammond

-Justement on n'en sait rien ! Dit Lisa. Et là est le problème, cette jeune Zania qui était–elle ? Une Goa'uld ?

-Je me suis trouvée un moment très près de sa dépouille, dit Sam et je n'ai rien senti aucune présence.

-Peut-être parce qu'elle était morte dit Lisa.

-C'est possible répondit Sam, de toute façon nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir comment est Astarté physiquement, puisque aucun de nous dans cette réalité ne l'a vue.

-Aucun d'entre nous, oui dit Daniel, mais nous avons peut-être des alliés qui la connaissent ? La Tokr'a par exemple.

-Mais oui, fit le général, il faut tenter notre chance de ce côté.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte fit le sergent de garde.

-C'est la Tokr'a mon général.

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Jacob Carter s'arrêta en haut de la rampe et son sourire se figea quand il vit le pauvre visage tourmenté de sa fille.

-Papa ! Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Que se passe t-il ma chérie ?

-Le colonel est mort !

-Jack ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est une longue histoire Jacob dit le général.

Et pour le général Lisa dut refaire cet étrange et long récit se terminant par la mort atroce du colonel.

Le général laissa à Jacob le temps de se reprendre. Puis il aborda le sujet qui les préoccupait.

-Astarté, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Oh oui ! Elle est entrain de préparer quelque chose de grande envergure. Nous avons des espions à bord de ses vaisseaux.

-Comment est-elle physiquement demanda Sam ? Tu l'as vue ?

-Oui j'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer et je peux te dire que c'est une des pires que je connaisse. Pour répondre à ta question elle est grande, les cheveux noirs, la peau brune, des yeux très bleus. C'est une très belle femme, même sa cruauté ne l'enlaidit pas.

-Rien à voir avec une jeune femme à la peau blanche avec des taches de rousseur.

-Ah non pas du tout.

-Pauvre colonel dit Lisa, il est mort pour rien. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai aiguillé dans la mauvaise direction, et il a pris la mauvaise décision. Mais pourquoi Thor m'a choisie pour cette mission ? Elle était désespérée, complètement perdue. C'était trop lourd, elle était seule maintenant, et elle n'avait plus le colonel pour la soutenir.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous décourager Lisa, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez agir maintenant.

-Mais finalement qui était cette Zania ? Demanda Teal'c.

-Qui avez-vous dit ? Demanda Jacob, ce nom m'est familier.

-Zania !

-J'ai entendu ce nom prononcé par Astarté. En fait elle a une tactique d'invasion assez originale. Elle vient sur une planète et prépare le terrain. Elle essaie de nouer des liens avec la population, c'est ainsi qu'elle recrute des personnes qui lui sont toutes acquises. Ce sont toujours des femmes. Elles agissent dans l'ombre et affaiblissent les défenses de la planète. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prend pour convaincre ces jeunes filles de trahir, mais elle le fait et les jeunes filles lui deviennent dévouées jusqu'à la mort. Jack a du démasquer l'une d'elle et la tuer. Je suis sûr que Zania était une de ses espionnes.

-Nous allons devoir prendre une décision importante quant à la sécurité de la planète, mais en attendant nous avons un pénible devoir à accomplir. L'hommage au colonel O'Neill.

Cet hommage fut très émouvant il eut lieu devant toute la base et des membres du Pentagone. Le président s'était fait représenter. Le sénateur Kinsey était là aussi. Le colonel fut enterré dans le cimetière de Colorado Springs, à côté de son fils.

Aucune tactique ne put changer le cours des évènements, impuissante Lisa assista encore à l'inévitable défaite, et elle était la seule à se rappeler le drame qui allait se jouer. Le colonel n'ayant pas tué Astarté la boucle se déroula jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au moment final où la bombe explosa et emporta la montagne et le vaisseau de la reine dans sa destruction.

Première fin possible :

4ème partie

4ème ligne du temps.

-Lisa, ne me posez aucune question, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Je vous rappelle Colonel, que j'y étais aussi, j'ai tout vu, c'était peut-être dur pour vous de mourir, mais vous voir n'était pas gai non plus. En plus on a eu droit à une cérémonie d'une heure devant le shapaï ouvert et tout un tas de discours tous plus larmoyants les uns que les autres ! Moi aussi je me rappelle de tout.

-Désolé Lisa, je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

-Je sais colonel, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Mais c'était très dur, vous m'avez laissée tomber. J'ai du prendre sur moi un tas de choses auxquelles je ne suis pas habituée. J'étais la seule à tout me rappeler. Et se faire tuer par une lance c'est pas très marrant non plus !

-Bon, vous avez fini !

Ses nerfs lâchèrent, d'abord de soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé, et peut-être de trouver dans cette nouvelle boucle la solution à leur maudit problème.

Ils étaient à l'infirmerie là où débutait leur 4ème ligne du temps. Ils se fichaient pas mal regard des autres, ils avaient passé ce stade depuis longtemps.

C'était la fin de la piqûre. Quelque chose d'inutile pour eux. Ils auraient voulu aller à l'essentiel, reprendre leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissé la dernière fois. L'initiative malheureuse du colonel, avait tout fait tourner au tragique et Lisa ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire. Elle avait pris une assurance, et une détermination et le colonel ne l'intimidait plus du tout. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire son fait quand Janet s'approcha d'eux et les entendit parler fort.

-Lisa dit-elle d'une voix forte, vous faites trop de bruit. Que se passe t-il ?

-Oh rien Docteur, juste un petit différent médical, avec le colonel.

-Ah je vois dit Janet avec un sourire. Mais soyez plus discrets.

-Bien docteur.

-Bon, colonel, j'ai fini, on pourrait peut-être aller ailleurs.

-Bien chef dit O'Neill en la regardant en souriant.

Ils allèrent au mess, car ce serait long, et ils auraient besoin de café pour se soutenir. Lisa n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant tout ce temps et elle commençait à fatiguer.

-Ainsi j'ai tué une espionne d'Astarté ? Quel idiot je fais, j'étais persuadé que j'avais tué la déesse.

-En effet !

-Dites donc Lisa ! Vous avez pris beaucoup d'assurance ces derniers temps !

-Thor m'a payée pour ça non ?

-Waou ! Bon, et maintenant chef on fait quoi ?

Lisa ne réfléchit pas longtemps :

-Et bien c'est simple dans la première mission de mercredi vous ne bougez pas. Et dans la deuxième mission de samedi soit vous tuez vous-même Astarté, soit vous obligez Daniel à le faire. Et je viens avec vous.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Vous venez avec moi ? Et en quel honneur !

-Pour vous empêcher de faire des bêtises ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille. Vous êtes une vraie tête brûlée.

-Hé Lisa on se calme !

Le ton montait, la voix de Lisa atteignait les aigus, il sentit qu'elle allait craquer, elle s'effondra, il la rattrapa de justesse et l'allongea sur le sol, elle était en pleine crise de nerfs.

Il décrocha le téléphone :

- Urgence médicale au mess !

Janet entra quelques minutes plus tard, Lisa était toujours évanouie sur le sol et semblait ne pas vouloir se réveiller.

A l'infirmerie, Janet lui fit passer une visite médicale complète. Sa tension était très basse, la jeune femme était épuisée.

-C'est étonnant ! Dit Janet on dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis un long moment. Pourtant hier elle paraissait en forme.

Dans la boucle temporelle tout était effacé, on recommençait tout et les traumatismes de la boucle précédente auraient du disparaître. Naturellement O'Neill garda pour lui ses réflexions, il ne devait pas en parler. Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris de ce qui arrivait à Lisa, lui-même souffrait beaucoup des blessures de la lapidation. Ce n'était pas normal.

Thor pensa t-il il ne faut pas nous laisser tomber maintenant ! Au secours !

-Colonel ?

-Oui docteur !

-Je peux vous parler en privé.

-Bien sûr.

Elle traversa la grande salle et le conduisit dans son bureau, qui était isolé du reste de l'infirmerie.

-Maintenant si vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe colonel ?

-Mais rien du tout, il avait pris son air le plus innocent, mais Janet ne s'y trompa pas.

-Colonel, jouez franc jeu avec moi, il se passe quelque chose avec Lisa. Votre dispute de tout à l'heure n'était pas normale, et maintenant elle fait une crise de nerfs.

Il soupira et décida de replonger dans les mensonges, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

-C'est une dispute…d'amoureux, dit-il à voix basse.

-J'ai pas bien entendu colonel !

-Janet s'il vous plait !

Janet rit :

- J'aime mieux ça. Maintenant enlevez votre tee-shirt, je voudrais voir votre torse.

-Quoi !

-Vous souffrez colonel, et vous le dissimulez bien mal.

-Non, je refuse. O'Neill était pâle.

-Colonel, je suis en droit de vous l'imposer. Obéissez.

Janet était horrifié, de nombreuses traces de coups étaient visibles sur tout le haut du corps du colonel.

-Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Colonel.

-Non je peux rien dire. Comment va Lisa ?

-Ne détournez pas la conversation, je peux vous obliger à parler, et je voudrais que vous le fassiez spontanément.

Il soupira.

-D'accord, mais il faut que Lisa soit avec moi.

Comme il finissait sa phrase, il eut un étourdissement. Janet l'aida à s'allonger. Elle le regardait attentivement, ses blessures semblaient s'être aggravées depuis cinq minutes.

-Docteur dit-il faiblement, je voudrais voir le général, Lisa et mon équipe.

Maintenant !

Lisa fut transportée sur un lit à coté de O'Neill, Hammond, Janet et SG1 prirent place sur des chaises autour d'eux. Lisa était totalement épuisée et sur sa poitrine apparaissaient les traces d'une grave brûlure comme celle faite par une lance jaffa.

Le récit fut long et entrecoupé de silences, ils étaient à bout de forces. Mais ce récit n'étonna personne. Tous avaient observé des phénomènes étranges. Des images leur venaient, une planète très chaude, un vieillard, une jeune femme aux tâches de rousseur, une hésitation de Daniel, la mort du colonel, dont ils voyaient les blessures se reconstituer sous leurs yeux. Une jeune femme en burnous près d'une porte des étoiles et qui s'enfuyait, tous ces évènements des différentes boucles se chevauchaient, s'entremêlaient.

Seuls le colonel et Lisa se souvenaient de tout dans les moindres détails, et ils reconstituaient le puzzle pour leurs amis.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda le général, ces évènements nous les avons vécus ou non ?

-Oui mon général, répondit Sam, mais normalement quand une boucle est finie, elle ne revient pas. Les traumatismes sont effacés. Là ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois que Thor faiblit, il va bientôt mourir, nous sommes à la fois dans cette boucle-ci et dans la précédente. Si cette boucle reprend de la force, nous avons encore une chance, mais si les réminiscences de la boucle précédente sont trop fortes, c'est elle qui deviendra la bonne ligne du temps, et de façon définitive.

Il était inutile d'en dire plus, tout le monde avait compris.

-Je crois qu'il faut avertir toute la base et faire comme si nous avions encore une chance de défendre la terre, conclut le général.

-Pendant ce temps je vais vous soigner tous les deux dit Janet au colonel et à Lisa. Vous dit-elle à la jeune fille, votre rôle est terminé, vous allez pouvoir dormir. Et ne protestez pas dit-elle en la voyant faire un geste de dénégation. Je vous laisse à côté de lui.

-Quant à vous, colonel, je vous défends bien de mourir !

Quand elle revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, le colonel avait disparu et c'était comme si son lit n'avait jamais été occupé.

Janet se demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec une perfusion à la main dans une chambre vide.

Elle regarda au loin dans la salle et vit Lisa qui travaillait, elle avait l'air triste. Puis Janet se souvint que le colonel était mort là-bas sur cette maudite planète, lapidé par une foule haineuse, et que Lisa le pleurait.

Elle monta dans la salle de briefing et vit SG1 avec Jacob, ils étaient entrain de parler d'Astarté. Elle comprit alors que ce qu'elle vivait là elle l'avait déjà vécu, et elle sut que tout le monde était déjà au courant. Elle poussa un cri de rage et se réfugia au fond de son infirmerie.

Puis ce fut la première attaque, et la deuxième…

La bombe était prête au 34 ième sous-sol. Ils étaient tous là sauf le colonel. Dans l'infirmerie Lisa baignait déjà dans son sang, tuée par une lance Jaffa. Tout le personnel mourut dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Et la vie s'arrêta, la base fut détruite et l'explosion de la bombe arracha le sommet de la montagne, emportant le vaisseau de la reine dans son anéantissement.

Astarté posait ses pieds délicats dans le sang des caniveaux. Des lueurs d'incendie se mêlaient au flamboiement d'un coucher de soleil d'une belle journée de printemps. Peu à peu le silence envahit les maisons désertées de toutes leurs âmes.

La horde infernale avait achevé son œuvre de mort.

L'invasion de la Terre pouvait commencer.

Là-haut, sur une orbite terrestre, le corps de Thor, dans le vaisseau bien à l'abri derrière ses boucliers, tournerait dans l'espace pour l'éternité.

Deuxième fin possible 

4ème partie

L'infirmerie était pleine de monde en ce matin du 19 avril.

Lisa poussa un soupir, Thor leur avait donné encore une autre chance. C'était peut être la dernière il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

Elle n'avait pas vu le colonel et commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle était distraite dans son travail et attira sur elle l'attention de Janet.

Elle fit un gros effort pour se reprendre. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de venir la submerger. Elle quitta l'infirmerie précipitamment. Elle avait besoin d'air. Malheureusement cette base était trop profondément enfoncée sous le sol et l'air naturel n'y pénétrait jamais. Cela lui aurait pris trop de temps de remonter à la surface. Elle alla dans ses quartiers et s'allongea sur son lit. Mais rien n'y fit elle se sentait très mal. Elle voulut rejoindre l'infirmerie, mais elle s'évanouit en passant le seuil de sa porte.

Elle fut immédiatement examinée par le docteur Frazier qui ne lui trouva rien d'anormal sauf une émotivité trop importante. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sangloter, et réclamait le colonel.

-Le colonel O'Neill ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je vous en prie, c'est important !

Elle ne voulut rien dire et se buta dans un silence obstiné.

-Bon, dit Janet, je vais le faire appeler. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a shunté la visite de retour de mission ce matin.

-le colonel O'Neill est demandé à l'infirmerie crachota le haut parleur.

Le colonel arriva à l'infirmerie et vit tout de suite Lisa qui occupait un des lits du fond de la salle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Lisa ?

-Je vais mieux, j'ai juste fait une crise d'angoisse, je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin et je croyais que vous n'étiez pas rentré.

-Comment ça pas rentré ?

-Un problème dans la boucle. J'ai cru que j'étais toute seule.

-Quand j'ai vu que j'étais à nouveau à l'infirmerie, je me suis barré avant qu'on ne me voie. Je n'ai pas pensé que ça vous inquiéterait. Excusez-moi

-Je me sens mieux, allons-nous en d'ici. Aidez-moi, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Ils allèrent directement dans les quartiers de Lisa. Celle-ci le fit asseoir.

-Nous voilà revenus à la case départ.

Ils revinrent souvent à la case départ, encore et encore. Ils ne comptaient même plus les boucles mais cela commençait à paraître sur leurs organismes. Ils étaient fatigués, pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Et l'imagination leur faisait défaut.

Ils avaient tout essayé, convaincre Daniel d'appuyer sur la détente, le colonel avait essayé de tuer Astarté lui-même, mais trop loin il l'avait raté. Il avait tué à nouveau l'espionne mais cette fois sans se faire prendre, mais cela n'avait pas empêché la venue de la reine. Ils avaient trouvé la planète d'origine d'Astarté et SG1 avait tenté un commando suicide. Ils étaient morts mais la reine avait survécu encore plus acharnée que jamais à attaquer la Tauri. Ils avaient essayé de faire annuler la mission sur la planète de Mohat. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit, la destruction de la terre était programmée depuis longtemps.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas tenté, qu'O'Neill parte seul, se cache, et tue la reine au moment où elle passerait le shapaï pour la première fois. Elle ne se méfierait pas et viendrait probablement qu'avec un garde ou deux.

Le 19 avril ils passèrent à l'action. Personne n'était au courant, c'était le début d'une boucle.

Il était minuit dans la base et tout le monde dormait. Ils commencèrent par neutraliser les alarmes. Puis ils introduisirent les coordonnées de la planète de Mohat. O'Neill avait insisté pour que Lisa reste à la base, il ne voulait pas l'impliquer. Quand il fut parti, elle reconnecta les alarmes et partit se coucher.

Au matin du 20 avril eut lieu le premier briefing de présentation de la planète. Naturellement le colonel était absent et la réunion commença sans lui. Le général Hammond avait bien évidemment demandé après le colonel, mais celui-ci demeurait introuvable.

Sur la planète il se terrait à proximité du shapaï. Il avait creusé un trou dans le sable et il attendait.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps. La lumière bleue illumina la nuit étoilée, et trois personnes franchirent le cercle de lumière. Deux jaffas et la reine. Il tua immédiatement les jaffas, et alla au devant de la femme.

Celle-ci était maintenant juste devant lui. La nuit très claire lui permit de voir le regard très bleu de la reine et ses longs cheveux noirs. Il la reconnut.

-Qui es-tu ? Pour avoir osé tuer mes -elle d'une voix gutturale.

Il la tenait en joue et était à cinq mètres d'elle.

-Je suis O'Neill, un guerrier de la Tauri, planète que tu convoites depuis longtemps mais que tu n'auras pas.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je le sais c'est tout et tu vas mourir. Il tira, lui transperçant la poitrine d'une rafale de P90. Elle mourut instantanément.

Il introduisit les coordonnées et rentra à la base, portant dans ses bras le corps de la reine déchue.

Il ne fut pas accueilli en héros, mais il s'en fichait.

Il vit tout de suite les gardes armés, s'arrêta un instant et descendit lentement la rampe, il tenait toujours le corps sans vie d'Astarté dans ses bras.

-Mon général je vous présente Astarté ! Et il posa le corps sanglant de la déesse aux pieds du général.

A ce moment Lisa pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement elle se jeta au cou du colonel,

-Oh Jack tu as réussi. Elle sanglotait de soulagement. Il la serrait doucement dans ses bras, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et murmura à plusieurs reprises,

-Allons c'est fini, c'est fini.

Ils regardaient cette scène, se demandant pourquoi l'infirmière que connaissait à peine O'Neill venait de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. C'est la pensée qui effleura Sam l'instant d'une seconde.

Hammond mit fin à ces effusions de manière un peu brutale.

-Colonel je veux des explications immédiatement.

Au grand étonnement de tous il ne lâcha pas Lisa, qui se soutenait à peine,

-Mon général, c'est une très longue histoire.

-Alors immédiatement en salle de briefing, je veux voir SG1, les docteurs Frasier et Paris, et vous aussi mademoiselle …

-Lisa Parker mon général.

Le colonel tenta bien une protestation, sa veste était rouge du sang de la reine.

-J'ai dit immédiatement, colonel. Et puis enlevez-moi ce corps dit-il aux gardes présents.

La réunion dura plusieurs heures, c'était une histoire qui durait depuis si longtemps. Plusieurs mois sans doute. La boucle avait englobé de nombreuses planètes, celle des Tok'ras aussi. Thor avait pensé que les Terriens auraient besoin de tous leurs appuis possibles. O'Neill et Lisa se relayaient, dans cet incroyable récit.

Le général Hammond ne les crut pas. Personne ne les crut d'ailleurs. Ils furent enfermés dans une cellule, la même, pour leur donner le temps de réfléchir et de pouvoir surveiller tous leurs faits et gestes par l'intermédiaire des caméras.

La mission du 21 avril eut lieu, c'était le colonel Hunter qui prit la tête de SG1.

Après une dernière dune le village apparut à leurs yeux, il était niché au cœur d'une palmeraie, des petites maisons blanches comme des cubes, entourées de plantations de légumes et de fruits, et des tentes disséminées entre les maisons.

Ils furent accueillis par le chef du village, un certain Mohat qui vint au devant d'eux avec un grand sourire.

S'il fut étonné de l'allure de nos voyageurs il n'en montra rien et leur offrit une hospitalité digne d'un roi.

On les fit pénétrer dans une tente très haute et spacieuse à l'abri du vent et des regards.

De très jeunes filles furent mises à leur service pour les aider à se débarrasser de la poussière du chemin.

Ce peuple très libre de mœurs ne connaissait ni la gêne, ni la pudeur. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de SG1. Ils eurent droit au bain pour les débarrasser de tout le sable accumulé, et la seule solution était de se plonger dans un baquet d'eau chaude.

La soirée et la réception se déroulaient en tout point comme l'avaient dit le colonel et Lisa.

Le colonel Hunter autorisa Sam à parler au général Hammond

-Mon général, le colonel O'Neill et Lisa Parker ont dit la vérité, jusque dans les moindres détails, on a déjà vécu cela, c'est certain.

-Bien major vous rentrez à la base.

Ils étaient dans la cellule depuis deux jours et personnes n'étaient venus leur rendre visite, sauf le planton pour leur apporter leurs repas.

Le général était septique. Il avait déjà été dans la boucle temporelle précédente quand O'Neill et Teal'c étaient les seuls à se souvenir. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Il fit venir Sam dans son bureau et se refit expliquer en détail le mécanisme des boucles temporelles.

-Mais enfin major j'ai du mal à croire qu'on ne s'en souvienne pas du tout.

-Et pourtant c'est le cas mon général, mais je crois que dans cette histoire, il faut prendre en compte la souffrance du colonel et de Lisa. Ils étaient les seuls à porter sur leurs épaules le sort de la planète. Plusieurs fois ils ont été tués et ont assisté impuissant à la destruction de la base. Qu'ont –il fait de mal, pour qu'ils soient en détention ? Le colonel va passer en cour martiale pour avoir emprunté une porte des étoiles sans autorisation, et avoir sauvé la Terre, ce n'est pas juste mon général. On devrait plutôt les remercier pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

Hammond sourit :

-Major vous auriez fait une excellente avocate ! Mais vous avez raison, ce serait être bien ingrat de ne pas les en remercier.

-Garde appela –t-il dans l'interphone, faites venir dans mon bureau le colonel O'Neill et Lisa Parker.

-Colonel O'Neill et Lisa Parker, vous avez de la chance d'avoir eu une excellente avocate : le major Carter

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, major dit simplement O'Neill, avec un sourire.

Au même instant Thor apparut dans la pièce dans un flot de lumière blanche.

O'Neill explosa :

-Vous nous avez laissé tomber, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous botter vos petites fesses grises.

-Colonel ! Dit Hammond sévèrement.

-Ce n'est rien général Hammond, O'Neill et Lisa ont eu à supporter de lourdes épreuves, et je comprends la colère du colonel. Cependant je dois ajouter que je ne vous ai jamais laissé tomber, je vous ai toujours donné une autre chance à chaque échec. Mais c'était à vous de trouver la solution vous-même et vous l'avez fait.

-Et, vous pouvez effacer de nos mémoires ce ramassis d'horreurs dit O'Neill ?

-Malheureusement non, je vous l'avais dit. C'est impossible. Mais tout ira bien pour vous, je vous le promets.

O'Neill ouvrait déjà la bouche pour une réponse cinglante, quand Thor disparut dans un éclat lumineux.

De retour dans son vaisseau, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil satisfait à la belle planète bleue et lança son vaisseau dans l'hyperespace.

Quelques heures plus tard, le colonel O'Neill frappa à la porte du labo de Sam. Sans attendre de réponse, il entra. La jeune femme était très concentrée sur une expérience et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

-Carter !

-Oh c'est vous mon colonel, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu, dit la jeune femme légèrement troublée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son supérieur.

-Je voulais juste vous remercier.

-Mais de quoi ?

-De m'avoir évité la cour martiale tout simplement.

-Vous ne le méritiez pas mon colonel dit-elle, vous avez sauvé la planète ! ajouta t-elle avec légèreté.

Il continua sur ce registre :

-Une fois de plus !

-Oui, une fois de plus. C'est au monde entier de vous remercier !

-Je crois que je me contenterais de votre sourire Carter, cela me suffit amplement dit-il sans réfléchir. Oh ! dit-il en voyant qu'elle devenait cramoisie, je disais juste ça ….

-Comme ça ? le coupa t-elle, en le voyant embarrassé.

Les deux militaires se regardèrent, gênés.

-Nous ne comprendrons jamais ce par quoi vous êtes passés mon colonel, vous… et Lisa dit-elle. Au fait je voulais vous féliciter.

-Mais de quoi ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous et Lisa… dit-elle sans terminer sa phrase…

-Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Mais c'est vrai pendant la boucle nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, nous avions un drôle de boulot à faire, et comme dans la base ça commençait à jaser, on a laissé courir les bruits. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose.

-Je comprends mon colonel, mais si voulez bien m'excusez dit-elle, en montrant son expérience en cours.

-Naturellement je vous laisse dit-il.

Il sortit après un dernier regard vers Sam, il avait cru sentir du soulagement dans sa voix…Il s'éloigna en souriant dans le couloir.

37


End file.
